Un tourment de curiosité
by chocobi6
Summary: Stiles est prêt à tout pour satisfaire sa curiosité, mais où cela va t-il le mener? Entre amour, mensonges et danger, Derek et Siles n'ont pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs... *Sterek... ou Steter?*
1. Introduction - Une curiosité poussée

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **K+

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un tourment de curiosité

Stiles n'aimait pas qu'on lui interdise de faire quelque chose sans lui donner de raison valable de ne pas le faire. Interdiction. Cela attisait encore davantage sa curiosité. Et du moment où elle n'était pas satisfaite, ça le rongeait de l'intérieur et il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Et là, maintenant, tout de suite, ça le démangeait. Derek lui avait formellement ordonné de ne pas mettre les pieds dans sa cave quand Stiles lui avait demandé de son air le plus innocent:

« -Que renfermes-tu dans cette mystérieuse cave où personne ne met jamais les pieds?

-Rien qui puisse t'intéresser.

-Alors dis-moi simplement ce qui se trouve dedans.

-Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout. Et je te connais, tu vas insister pour aller voir mais je t'interdis de t'y rendre. »

Après avoir un minimum insisté, Stiles avait déclaré forfait face à un Derek impassible. C'est au moment où le jeune homme comprit qu'il ne tirerait aucune information du lycanthrope qu'il décida de mettre en œuvre un plan pour aller voir de lui même. Ca n'embêterait personne de toute façon, il jetterait un rapide coup d'oeil et repartirait directement après, jamais on ne se douterait de son quelconque passage.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas à Scott, son meilleur ami depuis toujours à qui il disait presque tout. Insistons sur le « presque », car oui, il y a certaines choses qui méritent de rester secrètes, car chacun a le droit d'avoir ses petites cachotteries. Et ce soir là, Stiles n'avait pas envie d'entrainer Scott dans cette histoire, il pouvait très bien faire ça tout seul.

C'est sur un coup de tête qu'il prit sa lampe torche, enfila ses converses et son manteau et s'enfuit par la fenêtre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, est très compliqué pour Stiles, éternel maladroit. A peine avait-il passé un pied dehors qu'il trébucha sur le rebord et tomba lourdement au sol.

« OUILLE ! » fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit.

On peut dire qu'il aura au moins eu la chance d'avoir une chambre au premier étage. Il se releva d'un geste maladroit et essuya son pantalon marron, désormais un peu plus foncé à cause de la boue qui ornait le tour de la maison. Il alluma sa lampe torche et se dirigea lentement mais sûrement vers sa vieille jeep grise. Il se glissa à l'intérieur et tourna la clef dans le barillet d'un coup sec. Il roula alors jusqu'à la maison des Hale. Il ne mit pas moins de 8 minutes à arriver à la lisière de la forêt. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Derek ou de Peter, il arrêta sa voiture avant d'arriver devant la maison. Il sortit de sa jeep et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le lieu qui abritait l'objet de sa curiosité.

Il connaissait très bien la petite fenêtre qui le narguait à l'extérieur de la maison à chaque fois qu'il venait rendre visite aux lycanthropes. Stiles marcha jusqu'à elle lentement en prenant soin de ne pas faire craquer de bois sous ses pieds. Il se félicita dans sa tête d'avoir réussi à être aussi silencieux pendant autant de temps.

Comme il l'avait remarqué depuis un moment, cette étrange ouverture vieillit par le temps était entre-ouverte. Le jeune homme s'accroupit et prit soin de l'ouvrir un peu plus de façon à pouvoir se glisser à l'intérieur. Après un léger grincement qui le fit sursauter, il éclaira tous les endroits autour de lui avec sa lampe torche pour vérifier que personne ne se tenait à ses côtés, prêt à l'envoyer contre un mur pour avoir oser s'introduire dans le terrain privé des Hale. Il se retourna vers la petite fenêtre, glissa un pied dedans, puis deux et enfin tout son corps. Après une légère pulsation, il sauta dans la cave. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était son moyen de retour...


	2. Chapitre 1 - Un éternel maladroit

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Derek dormait paisiblement dans son lit, loin de se douter de ce qui se tramait dans le sous-sol du manoir dans lequel il vivait. Quant à Peter, il tournait et retournait dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver la bonne position pour dormir. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil ; repensant aux récents événements qui avaient chamboulés la meute. Sa mort puis sa résurrection habitant particulièrement son esprit. Des tonnes de souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il tentait de contrôler ses pensées, en vain.

«Rah ! Foutu cerveau ! Concentre toi sur autre chose bon sang !» finit-il par crier, énervé de ne pas réussir à tomber dans les bras de morphée.

Derek qui ronflait dans la pièce d'à côté fit un bond dans son lit et comprit que c'était son cher oncle qui l'avait tiré de son somme. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux avant de marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles. Il se redressa et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la chambre de son béta. Il était encore à demi endormi quand il pénétra dans la pièce occupée par Peter.

«-Tu vas finir par me rendre fou ! Que tu ne dormes pas, c'est une chose ; mais que tu empêches les autres de dormir ça en est une autre ! s'énerva Derek.

-Ah euh ... J'ai dû penser trop fort, désolé. répondit simplement Peter, de son air le plus innocent.

-Tu ne veux quand même pas que je vienne te chanter des chansons pour t'aider à t'endormir j'espère? Parce que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps avant de te fourrer mon pied sur les fesses !

-Me fourrer ... ton pied sur les fesses? Ca ira, merci ! Je préfère autant rester silencieux et que tu retournes te coucher. Bien qu'une chansonnette ne serait pas de refus mais ... Non c'est bon, tu peux y aller. »

Suite à cet échange, Derek referma d'un coup sec la porte et repartit en grommelant dans son lit.

oOo

Stiles venait à peine de pénétrer dans la mystérieuse cave qu'il avait déjà envie d'en ressortir. De violents frissons de panique emplissaient son corps et il dût se reprendre en main pour ne pas céder à la frayeur. Il éclaira la pièce avec sa lampe; il y avait des toiles d'araignées un peu partout dans la pièce, une odeur de vieillerie emplissait l'espace et il dût glisser son sweater sur son nez pour continuer son exploration. La cave n'était pas très grande, vingt-cinq mètres carré tout au plus. Le plafond était assez bas et il comprenait pourquoi Derek n'allait plus dans cet endroit depuis un bout de temps.

Au fond de la salle, il aperçut une étrange armoire, vieillit par le temps, qu'on aurait pu trouver dans des films d'horreurs à vous glacer le sang. Il observa longuement le meuble avant d'avancer une main tremblante vers la poignée. Il entreprit d'ouvrir le battant en tirant de toutes ses forces, en vain. La porte rouillée de l'armoire ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il essaya plusieurs fois pour finalement pousser légèrement le meuble en avant de façon à pouvoir passer à l'arrière du placard pour vérifier si il n'y avait pas possibilité de forcer la poignée de l'autre côté. Il dût se rendre à l'évidence: cette armoire restait stoïque et il n'y avait rien pour l'aider dans cette cave vide. Cependant, il eut une idée. Il commença à empoigner les côtés du meuble et à le secouer. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne fut pas très intelligent ; l'armoire tomba lourdement en avant en faisant un vacarme assourdissant et une des poutres qui maintenait le vieux plafond s'écroula au sol. Stiles roula sur le côté après avoir lâcher un cri digne de ce nom.

Il tâta le sol pour tenter de dénicher sa lampe tombée par terre lors de l'effondrement mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle était désormais inutilisable, coincée sous la poutre. Il entreprit alors de sortir son portable et fit chemin arrière. C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit que la fenêtre était bien trop haute pour qu'il puisse s'y hisser. Le clignotant rouge de son téléphone lui indiqua alors qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus de batterie. Il commença à sérieusement paniquer.

oOo

Derek venait tout juste de se recoucher lorsqu'il sentit son lit bouger. Il pensa alors à Peter qui faisait des siennes, mais pour une fois, le lycanthrope n'y était pour rien. Tous deux se levèrent, intrigués par le tremblement qui venait d'avoir eu lieu. Il se retrouvèrent dans le couloir et s'interrogèrent du regard. Que pouvait-il bien venir de se passer? Quand soudain, un cri perçant se fit entendre, en provenance du bas de la maison. C'est à ce moment là que Derek comprit.

«-Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Il n'aura quand même pas fait ça? s'inquiéta t-il.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu? s'enquit le blond.

-Mais de Stiles bien entendu ! Il voulait à tout prix savoir ce que renfermait la cave du manoir mais je lui ai formellement interdit d'y mettre un seul pied ; je mettrai ma main à couper qu'il est en ce moment même bloqué dedans !

-Pas une seule seconde à perdre, allons le sortir de là avant qu'il ne fasse davantage de dégâts. »

Il se précipitèrent en contre bas et coururent dans l'escalier qui menait à la cave. Après avoir attrapé la clef, Derek ouvrit la porte et fut bien surpris de constater qu'une large poutre se trouvait entre lui et Stiles, qui était terrifié de l'autre côté ...

A suivre ...


	3. Chapitre 2 - En guise de réconciliation

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Scott profitait du week-end pour passer du temps avec Allison. Il aimait la jeune femme par dessus tout et ne voudrait la perdre pour rien au monde. C'est pour quoi, elle se retrouvait encore une fois dans sa chambre un samedi soir. Les deux adolescents se voyaient régulièrement mais pour passer trop peu de temps ensemble à leur goût. Ils aimaient donc particulièrement leurs week-ends, à défaut de leurs semaines chargées.

Ce soir-là, c'était séance de câlins et mots doux en tous genres.

oOo

Derek prit son élan et sauta par dessus la poutre pour atterrir juste à côté de Stiles, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Le lycanthrope se pencha sur lui pour le soulever et le sortir de la cave. Peter attendait sur le pas de la porte, ne sachant pas si il fallait mieux rire de l'incroyable maladresse de l'humain ainsi que de sa discrétion ou plutôt pleurer sur le fait qu'une poutre de la maison soit maintenant sur le sol au lieu d'être au plafond. Il affichait donc un faible rictus sur ses lèvres.

L'alpha déposa Stiles au pied de l'escalier. Celui-ci releva faiblement la tête et croisa brièvement le regard du loup-garou. Il détourna vite les yeux pour se concentrer sur Peter, qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui posait une main sur l'épaule avec un regard compatissant. Derek ne tarda cependant pas à engager la conversation, qui avait déjà trop attendue à son goût.

« -Peut-on savoir ce que tu trafiquais dans notre sous-sol en pleine nuit, Stiles ? lança t-il

-Je … euh et bien … Je venais simplement vous rendre une petite visite nocturne... répondit le principal intéressé en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard inquisiteur de son interlocuteur.

-Et depuis quand tu viens rendre visite aux gens à deux heures du matin ?

-Beh … depuis ce soir à vrai dire.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Le problème, vois-tu, c'est que tu viens de faire tomber une des poutres qui maintenait le plafond de MA cave ! En me réveillant en pleine nuit, après t'être introduit chez moi sans y avoir été invité ! continua le lycanthrope, qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Sans vouloir paraître rabat-joie Derek, on va plutôt proposer un lit à Stiles pour qu'il dorme un peu, histoire d'être en forme quand tu l'incendieras demain. proposa Peter, qui sentait la colère emplir l'alpha.

-Et bien, moi je ne vois aucun inconvénient à passer la nuit ici ! S'enthousiasma le jeune homme.

-Je pense qu'on ne me laisse pas le choix. Mais débrouillez-vous, je ne compte pas dormir sur le canapé pour le reste de la nuit. Sur ce, bonne nuit. Répondit simplement Derek avant de remonter d'un pas rapide les escaliers vers sa chambre. »

Peter poussa un « ouf » de soulagement avant d'intimer à Stiles de le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre.

«- Il y aura bien de la place pour deux ! Installe toi et ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai te défendre contre l'autre casse pieds. Annonça Peter d'un air amusé.

-Et bien, bonne nuit dans ce cas ! »

Cela peut paraître bizarre, mais sentir la présence de quelqu'un à côté de lui facilita la tâche au loup-garou pour s'endormir. Quant à Stiles, il plongea dans ses rêves en moins de deux minutes, littéralement épuisé.

oOo

Il était huit heures du matin quand l'alpha débarqua dans la chambre de son bêta pour le sortir du lit, ainsi que Stiles. Les deux endormis grommelèrent avant de s'étirer longuement pour finalement daigner ouvrir les yeux.

«- Aaaah ! bailla Peter avant de se redresser dans son lit. C'est déjà l'heure de se lever ?

-Il est huit heures zéro deux, alors oui, il est l'heure de sortir du lit. S'impatienta l'alpha.

-Désolé, mais pour moi huit heures ce n'est pas une heure pour se lever.

-Et bien si, une discussion s'impose, alors je tiens à ce que vous soyez tous les deux dans le salon dans trois minutes.

-TROIS MINUTES ? Cette fois-ci, Stiles venait de pleinement se réveiller.

-C'est exact, répondit Derek avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. »

Les deux compères s'adressèrent un regard désespéré avant de daigner passer rapidement à la salle de bain se refaire une coiffure. Ils descendirent d'un pas lourd l'escalier et s'effondrèrent sur le canapé, en face de leur alpha. Derek entama alors la conversation.

« -Maintenant que tu as assez dormi, tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer ce qui t'ai passé par la tête cette nuit ?

-Je capitule. Je voulais savoir ce que tu cachais dans ta cave et comme tu ne voulais rien me dire et que je n'avais pas le droit d'aller voir par moi même, j'ai décidé de venir cette nuit. Sauf que l'armoire est tombée, que je me suis retrouvé bloqué sans issue et tu connais la suite.

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut tu sais ? Et alors, tu as trouvé quoi de palpitant dans cette étrange cave ? S'amusa Derek.

-Et bien... Je n'ai pas pu trouver grand chose, vu que j'ai manqué d'être écrabouillé par une poutre !

-Ca t'aura servi de leçon, du moins, j'ose l'espérer. »

Le lycanthrope et l'humain se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi rajouter de plus, l'un agacé et l'autre mal à l'aise. C'est à ce moment là que Peter décida d'intervenir pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans la pièce.

« -Et bien ! Tout est bien qui fini bien à ce que je vois ! Pourquoi n'irait-on pas boire un coup au bar du coin ce soir en guise de réconciliation ? Proposa ce dernier, très enthousiasmé. »

Les deux autres se toisèrent avant d'exploser d'un rire bruyant face à un Peter boudeur.

A suivre...


	4. Chapitre 3 - Un possible danger?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« -Mais je suis très sérieux ! Et puis d'abord, expliquez moi ce qu'il y a de drôle dans vouloir aller boire un coup, hein ! Se vexa Peter »

Les deux autres s'échangèrent un regard complice avant que le lycanthrope ne poursuive.

« -Il n'empêche que, vous serez encore en train de vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux si moi, gentil et adorable loup que je suis, je n'avais pas intervenu.

-Tu gagnes un point ! Mais pourquoi pas après tout... confirma Stiles, toujours prêt à sortir.

-On se demande ce que vous avez bu vous deux ses derniers jours, franchement. S'interrogea l'alpha. Ce n'est pas habituel chez vous d'aussi bien vous entendre, vous vous chamaillez sans cesse pour des broutilles.

-Peut-être, mais profitons de cet instant U-N-I-Q-U-E qui ne se reproduira certainement jamais, acquiesça Stiles en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Puisqu'on est tous d'accord, je file téléphoner à la meute pour qu'ils se joignent à nous, s'enquit le lycanthrope blond.

-Qui a dit que j'étais d'accord ?

-Et bien... Personne mais tu vas l'être quand on va tous te tirer de force jusqu'au bar, rigola Peter qui avait déjà son téléphone portable collé à l'oreille. »

oOo

Isaac était allongé de tout son long sur son lit, en train de regarder un film sur son ordinateur portable quand il entendit son mobile sonner. Il se leva après avoir mis sa vidéo sur pause et alla décrocher.

« -Allô ? Répondit-il d'une voix un peu fatiguée.

-Salut ! C'est Peter !

-Ah, salut... Il se passe encore quelque chose de grave ou bien... ?

-Oh non, pas du tout ! Je voulais juste te demander si tu pouvais venir au manoir ce soir, de façon à ce qu'on sorte boire un coup, tous ensemble ?

-Pourquoi pas... Je te rappelle si j'ai un contre temps.

-A ce soir dans ce cas ! »

Le jeune loup-garou jeta presque son portable sur son bureau avant de se réinstaller confortablement.

oOo

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Peter avait prévenu toute la meute de venir se réunir le soir pour organiser une sortie. Tout le monde pouvait, à priori venir. L'alpha n'avait pas cessé de rouspéter face à l'enthousiasme de son oncle. Ils ne se ressemblaient définitivement pas.

Quand à Stiles, il était reparti chez lui, après avoir assuré à Peter qu'il serait présent ce soir-là.

oOo

Le shérif Stilinski était devant la télé, une canette de bière dans la main. Il regardait une de ses émissions où des adolescents participent à divers jeux télévisés. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« -Stiles, c'est toi ? Interrogea t-il.

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Rigola l'autre.

-On ne sait jamais, je suis sur plusieurs affaires de cambriolage en ce moment.

-Je pense qu'un cambrioleur serait plus discret que moi, 'pa.

-Tu n'as pas tord.

-Ca ne te dérange pas si je sors avec mes amis ce soir ? Questionna l'adolescent.

-Non, je me suis acheté des pizzas alors ça ira.

-D'acc, c'est cool alors. »

Stiles monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, et se jeta sur son lit, agrippant son oreiller.

« Aaah ce que tu m'avais manqué toi ! Dit-il en reserrant encore davantage son étreinte. »

Il était occupé à câliner son coussin quand un grand bruit se fit entendre. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers sa fenêtre, désormais brisée en mille morceaux. Il ouvrit la bouche, choqué. Il finit cependant par lâcher l'objet mou pour aller examiner le caillou enroulé dans un papier qui jonchait le sol. Il se baissa, en prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur les morceaux de vitre cassée et déplia le papier blanc. Ces mots étaient inscrits dessus : « Prends garde à tes fréquentations, cela pourrait te porter préjudice, Stiles. »

Le mot n'était pas signé, et quand l'humain voulut voir si la personne qui avait lancé cette pierre se trouvait toujours devant sa maison, il ne vit rien.

Avant d'avoir pu se poser diverses questions, il entendit une voix retentir dans l'escalier :

«-Tout va bien? J'ai entendu du bruit... commença à s'inquiéter son père.

-Moi ça va... mais pas ma fenêtre en revanche... »

Le shérif poussa un soupir avant de lui annoncer qu'il irait acheter une autre vitre le lendemain. M. Stilinski était loin de se douter que ce n'était pas son fils mais une personne encore inconnue qui avait cassé une des ouvertures de la maison...

Suite à cet échange, Stiles se réinstalla sur son lit et observa longuement le papier avant de le ranger dans sa commode. Il aurait tout le temps de penser à ça plus tard, et ça ne devait être certainement qu'une blague.

Il entreprit de passer le balai pour ramasser les débris de verre et commença à se préparer pour sortir avec ses amis.

oOo

Isaac quitta à contre cœur son lit pour enfiler une autre tenue que le jogging qu'il mettait pour dormir. Il passa rapidement à la salle de bain avant de partir en direction du manoir pour rejoindre le reste de la meute qui l'attendait.

oOo

En quelques minutes, Scott, Allison, Jackson, Lydia, Boyd, Erica, Stiles et Isaac étaient tous arrivés et s'étaient installés dans le salon du manoir. Ils entreprirent après quelques minutes de conversation de partir en direction du bar du centre ville. Peter était ravi d'avoir réussi à convaincre tout le monde de venir.

La meute était cependant très loin de se douter de ce qui se tramait dans leur dos...

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 4 - Dispute ou amitié?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La meute venait d'arriver au bar quand Isaac repéra Danny, le gardien de l'équipe de crosse du lycée. Tous deux s'entendaient bien et ils aimaient discuter ensemble avant et après les matchs. C'est pour cette raison que le loup garou se dirigea vers le jeune homme pour le saluer pendant que les autres s'installaient à une table pour commander des boissons.

« -Tu veux quoi Stiles ? Questionna Peter à l'intention de son voisin d'en face.

-Une bière s'teuplait ! Répondit-il avec son plus grand sourire, celui qui laissait apparaître ses dents parfaitement blanches. »

Peter demanda ensuite à chaque membre présent autour de la table de lui dire ce qu'il désirait, avant de lui même choisir et de faire noter les choix au serveur. Isaac, quant à lui, discutait toujours avec Danny, un peu plus loin dans la salle.

« -Alors si j'ai bien compris, tu es ici pour passer du temps avec ton copain, c'est ça ? Demanda le lycanthrope à l'intention de son ami.

-Oui, on vient fêter les trois mois que nous sommes en couple. Acquiesça Danny en souriant à son interlocuteur.

-Je suis venu avec mes amis, à la table là, montra Isaac en pointant ses amis du doigt, d'ailleurs, je vais aller les rejoindre, on se voit samedi pour l'entraînement !

-Bonne soirée et à samedi alors. »

Isaac fit un geste d'au revoir à Danny avant de prendre place à côté de Derek.

« -Tu t'es enfin trouvé un copain Isaac ? Rigola Jackson, qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de se moquer de sa bande d'amis.

-Il est déjà en couple, ça me semble donc logique que non, marmonna le loup avant de porter son verre à sa bouche.

-Mais tu l'aimes bien pas vrai ? Continua le lycanthrope assit en face de lui.

-Tu vas le laisser tranquille oui !? S'impatienta Lydia en donnant une tape à l'arrière du crâne de son copain, je pense qu'il sait gérer ses affaires de cœur tout seul. Et quand bien même il aurait besoin de quelqu'un, je suis la personne qu'il lui faut.

-Spécialiste de l'amour, véritable cupidon ! Rigola Jackson à l'intention de sa copine.

-Bien sûr, tu n'y connais rien toi, de toute façon, s'outragea la jeune fille en lui lançant son regard le plus noir. »

Derek, Peter, Isaac, Allison, Scott, Boyd, Erica et Stiles laissèrent le couple se disputer dans leur coin pour profiter pleinement de leur soirée.

« -Décidément, j'ai toujours d'excellentes idées ! Se vanta Peter en se passant une main dans les cheveux d'un geste lent.

-Ah ah ! Je n'aurai pas mis de « toujours » dans ta phrase moi ! Rigola Stiles.

-Tu peux parler toi, monsieur-le-maladroit-qui-casse-le-plafond-de-ma-maison. Tu as toujours des plans qui finissent mal. Répliqua le loup garou.

-Si Derek avait bien voulu me dire ce qu'il cachait, je n'aurai pas eu besoin d'aller vérifier !

-Tu y serais allé même si tu avais su ce qu'il y avait, c'est-à-dire rien. Ajouta Derek tout en buvant une gorgée au milieu de sa phrase.

-Tu n'en sais rien ! Et puis d'abord, je n'ai toujours pas de réponses à mes questions alors je réfléchissais à...

-N'y pense même pas ! Le coupa l'alpha en lui lançant un regard des plus meurtriers.

-Tu devras m'expliquer alors.

-Tu sais déjà tout, je n'ai rien à ajouter de plus.

-C'est faux, je ne sais pas ce que renferme l'armoire.

-De toute façon elle est hors d'accès pour le moment.

-Pour le moment. Répliqua l'humain avant de porter sa canette à ses lèvres.

-Le sujet est clos ! Annonça Peter, un grand rictus sur le visage. »

La soirée se termina dans une ambiance joyeuse, Lydia et Jackson avaient fini par se réconcilier, comme à leur habitude. Chacun avait pris le chemin du retour, soit seul, soit accompagné par leur copain, copine ou même oncle.

oOo

Stiles avait passé une excellente soirée et était arrivé chez lui exténué. Il s'était jeté sur son lit, la tête sur l'oreiller. Il n'avait pas parlé du mystérieux mot qu'il avait reçu à ses amis, il ne voulait pas les inquiéter inutilement, car il pensait bien à une mauvaise blague. Il se changea rapidement et se glissa sous sa couette pour s'endormir rapidement.

oOo

Isaac essayait de dormir mais le visage de Danny ne cessait d'habiter ses pensées. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il pensait à lui, mais ce garçon lui procurait un bonheur inestimable. Il était heureux quand il le voyait et discutait avec lui, et il lui manquait quand il n'était pas là. Cependant, l'humain avait déjà un copain...

oOo

On était lundi matin quand le réveil de Stiles sonna. Il ouvrit les paupières et s'étira longuement avant de daigner se lever pour aller se préparer. Il enfila un survêtement et descendit les escaliers en direction de la cuisine pour avaler son petit-déjeuner.

« -B'jour 'pa ! Lança t'il tout en fourrant une tartine de beurre dans sa bouche.

-Bonjour fiston. Répondit son père qui lisait le journal.

-Tu n'es pas encore parti ?

-Apparemment non, rigola t-il, je pars dans trente minutes.

-Ah et bien moi je m'en vais maintenant ! »

Stiles jeta son sac sur son dos et courut jusqu'à sa jeep. Il avait trop traîner dans son lit et risquait maintenant d'arriver en retard en cours de mathématiques.

Il ouvrit la portière de la voiture et lança son bagage sur le siège passager.

oOo

Il arriva au lycée pile à l'heure de la sonnerie. Il aperçut Scott et courut jusqu'à lui.

« -Salut vieux ! Tu m'as l'air bien essouflé ! Rigola ce dernier.

-Je viens de courir sur une trèèèèès grande distance, alors oui, je suis essouflé !

-Une très grande distance tu dis ? Ricana le lycanthrope.

-Dépêche toi d'avancer sinon je t'aide en fourrant mon pied dans ton derrière de loup garou ! »

Les deux amis arrivèrent à temps en cours et s'installèrent à des tables rapprochées de manière à pouvoir parler durant le cours, qui risquait de passer lentement, très lentement.

A suivre...


	6. Chapitre 5 - Attirance?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« -Psst, Scott ! Chuchota Stiles à l'intention de son ami, tu as compris l'exercice ?

-Hmm ? Pas vraiment non, répondit ce dernier.

-STILES ET SCOTT ! Taisez-vous et écoutez le cours ! Hurla Harris à travers la salle. »

Les deux amis se retournèrent vers leur feuille, non sans avoir marmonné pour eux-même des insultes s'adressant à leur professeur de physique-chimie.

Le cour passait très lentement et Stiles ne comprenait pas du tout les formules écrites au tableau qu'il fallait appliquer pour faire les exercices demandés. C'est pourquoi, il se pencha discrètement vers son voisin pour lui demander de lui expliquer. Tous deux chuchotaient quand Harris se retourna pour les fixer de son regard à vous faire trembler de la tête aux pieds.

« -Vous viendrez faire des exercices supplémentaires en heure de retenue vous deux ! Cria t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'étiez pas prévenus ! Ce soir de dix sept heures à dix huit heures !

-Mais monsieur... commença Scott

-Vous n'avez rien à redire monsieur McCall ! »

C'est dans une ambiance glaciale que le cour se termina et que les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires pour sortir tout en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps. Stiles et Scott avaient cependant dû attendre devant le bureau de leur professeur qui notait le mot indiquant qu'ils devaient se rendre en retenue le soir même. Après s'être fait sermonnés, nos deux compagnons purent partir en direction de leur prochain cours.

oOo

La matinée se déroula normalement. Quand la cloche qui indiquait que les lycéens pouvaient se rendre à la cafétéria retentit, Stiles, Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Erica, Boyd et Isaac se rejoignirent tous autour de leur table habituelle pour déjeuner.

« -On s'est fait coller par Harris ce matin, entama Stiles. Je hais ce prof.

-Si tu écoutais un peu plus, tu serais peut-être moins collé, tu ne crois pas ? Ricana Jackson.

-Tu peux parler toi ! Tu préfères fantasmer sur ta copine plutôt que suivre les cours, et ne dit pas le contraire ! Lui lança Scott, un rictus sur les lèvres.

-Si nous pouvions déjeuner tranquillement, ça nous arrangerait vous savez, annonça Lydia. »

Le repas se termina dans une ambiance chaleureuse et chacun rejoignit sa classe respective pour les cours de l'après-midi.

oOo

Quand le soir vint, Scott et Stiles se dirigèrent, non sans râler, vers la salle où Harris les attendait de pied ferme.

« -Installez vous, et pas côte à côte si possible. Vous me ferez ces exercices pendant l'heure. Entama Adrian tout en distribuant les feuilles qu'il avait préparé. »

Un incroyable calme régnait dans la salle quand le téléphone de Stiles vibra contre sa cuisse. Il commença à le sortir discrètement de sa poche, en ayant pris soin de vérifier que son professeur ne le regardait pas, et il put ainsi voir que le message qu'il avait reçu avait été envoyé par une personne inconnue. Il cliqua sur la petite enveloppe pour lire le sms :

« Le danger est partout, mais surtout là où on pense qu'il n'est pas. »

Il retenu un hoquet de surprise et essaya de se re concentrer sur ses exercices de physique.

Quand ils purent enfin partir, se fut une délivrance pour Stiles à qui il tardait de rentrer rapidement chez lui pour pouvoir étudier ce mystérieux message envoyé en anonyme. Qui pouvait bien avoir son numéro ? Etait-ce la même personne que celle qui lui avait envoyé une pierre enroulée dans un papier qui contenait un mot de menace ? Il n'en savait rien, des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu'il ne put trouver de réponse. Il commençait à penser qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il envisage d'en parler à Derek. C'est pourquoi au lieu de rentrer directement chez lui, il prit la direction du manoir.

oOo

Il sonna à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Ce fut Peter qui apparut à l'entrée.

« -Ah tiens, Stiles ! Tu es venu pour visiter notre cave ? S'amusa le lycanthrope.

-Pas cette fois ! Derek est là ?

-Oui, inutile que je l'appelle vu qu'il entend déjà ce qu'on dit. Répondit le loup blond. »

Effectivement, l'alpha se matérialisa devant l'adolescent en quelques secondes.

« -Salut ! Tu as une minute ? Le questionna Stiles.

-Je pense... Entre. »

Le jeune homme brun l'invita à se rendre dans sa chambre pour discuter. Stiles commença alors à tout lui raconter de A à Z. En passant par le mot lancé sur sa fenêtre et le sms qu'il avait reçu dans la soirée.

« -Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit une plaisanterie à ce stade. Je vais devoir te protéger pour éviter qu'on s'en prenne à toi quand tu es seul.

-Euh, tu entends quoi par protéger ? Parce que si c'est pour fixer tes yeux de loup garou sur moi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, ça ira. Merci mais non merci.

-Tu préfères peut-être te faire attaquer alors que personne n'est là pour te défendre ?

-Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, mais enfin … Pourquoi s'inquiéter autant pour moi hein ?

-Parce que tu fais parti de ma meute peut-être ? Bien que tu sois chiant, lourd et que tu trouves toujours le moyen pour te fourrer dans des ennuis pas possible... tu en fais parti quand même. »

Stiles ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par Derek. Son odeur, ses yeux, chaque partie de son corps l'attirait. Il ressentit soudainement une envie irrépressible de se jeter au cou du lycanthrope pour l'embrasser. Il ne fit cependant rien, de peur de se retrouver scotcher au mur en un quart de seconde. L'alpha entendit les battements de cœur de l'humain s'accélérer alors qu'ils ne parlaient plus depuis quelques instants.

« -Tout va bien Stiles ? S'inquiéta t-il, ne comprenant pas de suite pourquoi une accélération soudaine des rythmes cardiaques de son interlocuteur.

-O-Oui ça va... Enfin je crois. Balbutia l'autre.

-Tu en es sûr ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. »

Stiles choisit ce moment pour rapprocher son visage de celui de Derek et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'alpha, ne lui laissant pas le choix de se reculer ou non.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Lydia aussi?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Derek resta un moment interdit. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Repousser l'adolescent ou le laisser faire ? Il tenta de le pousser gentiment mais Stiles se colla à l'alpha encore davantage. C'est pourquoi Derek attendit patiemment quelques secondes que l'humain décide de se reculer. Quand Stiles le fit, les deux hommes se regardèrent ne sachant plus quoi dire ou faire. Derek mit quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits et il demanda :

« -Peut-on savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ? Enfin non mais quand j'ai dit que tu pouvais tout me dire, je ne m'attendais pas franchement à ce que tu te jettes sur moi pour m'embrasser tu sais...

-Tu ne m'as pas non plus repoussé. »

Derek ne sut quoi répondre. Ce baiser ne signifiait rien pour lui, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

« -Je ne t'ai pas repoussé car cela ne signifie rien pour moi, ne croit pas que je voudrai sortir avec toi après ça.

-Je savais très bien que tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec moi, laissons le temps au temps.

-Ne laissons rien du tout, il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, Stiles.

-Peut-être, mais ce ne sera pas faute d'avoir essayé.

-N'en parle pas aux autres, je ne veux pas de bruits de couloir lors des réunions avec les autres membres de la meute. »

Stiles savait pertinemment à quoi s'attendre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu. Il se sentait attiré par l'alpha et aurait aimé que ce soit réciproque. Il comprenait cependant que ce soit trop tôt pour envisager quelque chose, alors il attendrait.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit, sans mot dire. Il se rendit compte que Peter n'était plus dans la maison quand il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, c'était déjà ça de prit, le lycanthrope ne pourrait ainsi pas répandre la rumeur vu qu'il n'en saurait rien.

Stiles rentra chez lui, les mots de l'alpha tournant et retournant dans sa tête : il se sentait impuissant. Et s'ajoutait en plus le fait qu'il serait désormais surveillé par l'objet de ses pensées toute la journée et la nuit.

oOo

Lydia et Jackson se trouvaient dans le lit de cette dernière quand son téléphone sonna. Elle entreprit de décrocher mais son copain l'en empêcha, pour ne pas arrêter le moment intime qu'ils étaient en train de partager. Quelques minutes plus tard, son portable sonna de nouveau mais pour indiquer cette fois qu'un message vocal venait d'être reçu. Elle tendit cette fois-ci la main pour attraper le mobile et regarder qui avait bien pu lui téléphoner. Elle s'aperçut alors que cet appel avait été passé en inconnu. Elle porta le téléphone à son oreille et écouta le message :

« -Bonjour Lydia. J'espère ne pas te déranger, toi et ton copain. Sache dans tous les cas que vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça, toi et le reste de la meute... Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Je ne peux que te conseiller de changer tes fréquentations, des ennuis pourraient ainsi être évités... »

Le message se terminait ainsi, rien ne fut ajouté. La voix à l'autre bout du fil était masculine et dénuée de toute amicalité. Lydia se sentit frisonner et prétendit un mal de tête soudain pour ne pas devoir expliquer à son copain qu'une personne inconnue venait de lui téléphoner pour la menacer.

Elle mit plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir s'endormir, les paroles de l'homme tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Il lui était impossible de penser à autre chose et des cernes bien distincts se dessinaient autour de ses yeux le lendemain.

oOo

Stiles n'avait pu guère dormir plus que Lydia. Mais pas parce qu'il était tracassé par les menaces qu'il recevait, c'était à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé le jour d'avant avec Derek qu'il ne put fermer l'oeil de la nuit. C'est pourquoi, quand nos deux amis se rendirent au lycée le matin venu, ils eurent droit à toutes sortes de questions pour élucider le mystère de leurs cernes. Ils durent mentir à leurs amis en disant qu'ils avaient fait d'horribles cauchemars ne leur permettant pas de se rendormir.

oOo

La journée se passa normalement, toute la meute reçut un message leur demandant de se rendre au manoir le soir pour une réunion. Stiles comprit que Derek voulait prévenir les autres quant au danger qui pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre sur la meute. Lydia quant à elle, avait réfléchi la journée entière à comment elle allait pouvoir expliquer aux autres le mystérieux message reçu la nuit passée.

oOo

Une fois les cours terminés, tout le monde partit en direction de la maison de Peter et de Derek. Jackson fut le premier à ouvrir la porte s'en se donner la peine de taper. Peter qui avait entendu le bruit de voiture s'était préparé pour ouvrir, mais il fut pris au dépourvu quand le bêta ouvrit le battant d'un geste brutal. Il reçut la porte en plein visage et cria un « AÏE » digne de ce nom.

« -Et bien Peter, tu penseras à t'éloigner des portes la prochaine fois, rigola Jackson en passant devant l'adulte qui le regardait méchamment.

-Et toi tu taperas à la porte avant d'ouvrir la prochaine fois ! »

Une fois cette querelle passée, tous se réunirent dans le salon. Derek raconta alors les messages de menaces que Stiles avaient reçu. Le petit mot ainsi que le téléphone qui contenait le sms passèrent de main en main. Lydia choisit ce moment pour annoncer d'une voix tremblante :

« -Je... j'ai été appelé par un inconnu hier, je n'ai pas répondu mais il a laissé ce message. »

Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appuya sur le bouton qui permettait de mettre le haut parleur. Tout le monde pu ainsi entendre l'homme parler.

Derek recommença à parler :

« -Si un de vous reçoit un quelconque message de ce genre, venez directement m'en parler. N'attendez pas avant de venir, je vous fais confiance. En attendant je vous demande de rester vigilants. Scott tu vas surveiller Stiles cette nuit et Jackson tu surveilleras Lydia.

-Ca me convient, annonça Scott.

-A moi aussi, de toute façon je devais quand même aller chez Lydia alors bon, ça ne change pas grand chose. »

C'est sûr ces dernières paroles que nos amis se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté. Derek avait lancé quelques coups d'oeil furtifs à Stiles pendant la réunion et il se sentait un peu perdu. Il aimait beaucoup cet adolescent maladroit mais adorable en même temps. Il ne savait cependant pas pourquoi son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré venant rejoindre celui de Stiles, durant leur baiser. Cela restait un mystère pour lui... pour le moment.

A suivre...


	8. Chapitre 7 - Nouvelle menace?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« -Ca faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ! S'exclama Scott tout en sautant sur le lit de son meilleur ami pour se coucher dessus de tout son long. Ca fait du bien de retrouver ce bon vieux lit douillet.

-Eeet ! Pousse toi un peu, tu prends toute la place, remarqua Stiles en poussant le lycanthrope pour s'installer à son tour.

-Non, c'est toi qui prend toute la place, rigola Scott en poussant son ami, plus brutalement que celui-ci ne l'avait fait.

-OUILLE ! Cria l'humain en heurtant le dur sol de sa chambre. Ca va pas la tête ?

-Oups, c'était pas voulu... enfin peut-être un peu, mais juste un peu hein ! Se justifia le bêta en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

-Mais oui, fais moi croire ça ! Sale brute de lycanthrope ! Je sais pas comment tu es avec Allison, mais ça doit être joyeux si tu l'as fait tomber du lit toutes les trois secondes, rigola Stiles.

-Oh toi ... »

Scott s'empara d'un des nombreux coussins qui parsemaient le lit, et le lança, sans la moindre hésitation, sur Stiles qui le reçu en pleine figure. Cela valut au lycanthrope un retour digne de ce nom. S'ensuivit une bataille acharnée de polochons. Le loup garou avait un avantage considérable et Stiles ne lésinait pas pour rendre coup sur coup à son meilleur ami.

« -C'est paaaas du jeu ! Tu as plus de force, je vais m'épuiser si on continue !

-C'est toi qui a commencé à me pousser en premier, c'est ta faaaaute, chantonna Scott tout en affichant un rictus malicieux sur les lèvres. »

Le lycanthrope achevait à peine sa phrase quand le sherif toqua à la porte.

« -Je peux entrer ? Demanda t-il de l'autre côté du mur.

-Oui vas-y papa, entre ! »

M. Stilinski pénétra dans la chambre de son fils et ne fut presque pas étonné de voir celle-ci sans dessus dessous.

« -Euh... Je voulais juste vous demander de parler, crier et vous taper un peu moins fort, histoire que je puisse dormir un peu avant de partir travailler. Quémanda le père de Stiles en balayant la pièce du regard.

-Pas de problèmes, on se tapera dessus moins fort, promis ! »

Sur cette phrase, le shérif sortit après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aux adolescents. Ces derniers se regardèrent avec amusement avant de brandir plusieurs oreillers dans chacune de leurs mains, et la bataille put reprendre, mais plus silencieusement cette fois-ci.

oOo

Isaac n'avait pas cours ce matin là, il avait donc décidé de partir faire quelques emplettes en ville. Il pénétra dans un de ces nombreux magasins pour hommes et commença d'ores et déjà à regarder plusieurs vêtements divers. Il avait les yeux rivés sur un pantalon de couleur marron quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna instantanément et fut surpris de voir Danny se tenir devant lui.

« -Ah tiens, Danny ! Tu es venu faire les boutiques avec ton copain ? Demanda Isaac. »

Un air triste se peignit soudainement sur le visage de son interlocuteur, et le lycanthrope ne sut quoi dire pour chercher à connaitre la source de cette tristesse.

« -Danny? Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Isaac.»

Le jeune homme s'était muré dans le silence et ne tarda pas à fondre en larmes. Le bêta choisit ce moment pour entourer le corps de son ami de ses bras et Danny put ainsi poser sa tête sur son épaule tout en essayant de formuler des phrases explicatives. Cependant, Isaac remarqua que des regards interrogateurs étaient posés sur eux dans le magasin, et il décida d'amener le garçon chez lui pour qu'ils puissent discuter plus sereinement.

« -Je vais t'amener chez moi d'accord ? On pourra mieux discuter comme ça. Proposa Isaac qui se sentait un peu submergé par la situation. »

Danny ne perdit pas son visage triste et désemparé de tout le voyage. Ce fut presque un soulagement quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison du loup garou.

oOo

Allison chantonnait en descendant les escaliers, avoir passé du temps avec Scott lui avait suffi pour retrouver sa bonne humeur qui s'était envolée à cause des menaces que ses amis avaient reçu.

« -Allison ? Tu peux aller chercher le courrier s'il-te-plaît ? Demanda Chris à sa fille, sans relever les yeux du journal qu'il était en train de lire.

-J'y cours ! Répondit simplement l'adolescente en partant en direction de la porte d'entrée. »

Elle trouva une enveloppe rouge sang avec son prénom marqué en lettres majuscules au stylo noir. Elle fut d'abord intriguée avant de découvrir une étrange lettre à l'intérieur. Voici ce qu'elle put lire :

« Rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point.

Ce qui en somme, nous correspond plutôt bien...

Profitez du temps qu'il vous reste à vivre tous ensemble... Ca ne pourra pas durer éternellement. »

La lettre n'était pas signée et Allison ne put retenir un hoquet de panique. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa, non sans trembler, le numéro de Derek.

« -Allô ?

-De-Derek... Viens chez moi au plus vite, annonça la brune non sans adopter une voix remplit d'inquiétude.

-J'arrive tout de suite, ne bouge pas. »

L'Alpha n'avait pas besoin de plus d'informations, c'était certain : une nouvelle menace venait d'être proférée. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et ne prit même pas la peine d'utiliser sa voiture. Il se transforma et courut en ligne droite jusqu'à la maison de la jeune fille.

oOo

_Mais personne n'avait encore remarqué un détail très important... Qui, laissé au hasard, pourrait bien leur porter préjudice..._

**A suivre …**


	9. Chapitre 8 - Street Hills?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Isaac invita Danny à entrer chez lui. Il le fit monter dans sa chambre et ils s'assirent tout deux sur le lit du lycanthrope. Ce dernier s'inquiétait de voir son ami dans cet état mais il n'osait rien dire, de peur d'aggraver la situation déjà très délicate. Il réfléchissait à comment aborder le sujet quand Danny sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, s'essuya fébrilement les yeux et commença à raconter, la voix pleine de tristesse, la cause de son chagrin.

« -Nous étions sortis en ville cet après-midi, nous venions d'entrer dans un magasin et j'étais en train d'essayer une chemise dans une cabine d'essayage. J'ai ouvert les rideaux pour lui demander son avis quand je l'ai vu embrasser un garçon qui m'est encore inconnu au moment où je te parle. Je me suis planté devant mon copain pour lui demander des explications, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler, et il m'a simplement dit qu'entre nous deux c'était fini et que je ne devais plus jamais lui adresser la parole, Danny s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle avant de continuer. C'est pour ça que tu m'as croisé en ville, il venait tout juste de me plaquer quand je t'ai aperçu, je voulais me changer les idées en venant te parler mais mes larmes se sont déversées quand tu m'as demandé si... enfin tu m'as compris.

-Oh je suis tellement désolé... Je n'aurai pas du être aussi... direct. Enfin tu sais, après avoir été enfermé mon enfance durant dans un congélateur, je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre avec les gens. »

Les deux adolescents continuèrent à discuter quelques minutes avant que l'humain annonce qu'il devait rentrer car sa mère l'attendait pour dîner.

oOo

Derek trouva Allison sur le perron de sa maison, encore perdue dans ses pensées, complètement chamboulée. La jeune fille était comblée de bonheur quelques minutes auparavant, mais la peur avait remplacée la joie en quelques instants à peine.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda l'Alpha d'une voix aussi douce que possible, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes.

-Je... j'ai... j'ai reçu une lettre... Le geste accompagnant la parole, elle tendit l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante au loup-garou. »

Le lycanthrope examina le curieux papier sous toutes les coutures avant de l'ouvrir pour en lire le contenu. Il afficha un air perplexe, fronçant les sourcils, puis il replaça le papier dans l'enveloppe qu'il glissa dans son manteau. Derek sortit ensuite son téléphone pour envoyer un message demandant à la meute de se rendre immédiatement au manoir. Après quoi, il demanda à la brune de s'installer dans sa voiture pour finalement se rappeler qu'elle était restée au manoir. Allison proposa donc au loup-garou de monter dans la sienne.

Tous deux prirent la direction de la maison des Hale, tout comme les autres humains et lycanthropes qui venaient de consulter leurs portables.

oOo

Peter entendit un à un chaque moteur de voiture qui s'approchait. Il avait décidé de se tenir devant la porte et non pas derrière, de manière à ce qu'on ne lui l'ouvre pas cette dernière sur le nez. Il affichait un sourire malicieux, très fier de lui. Jackson grommela pour lui même des insultes à l'égard de l'autre bêta, il ne pourrait pas se moquer de lui cette fois-ci.

« -Je t'ai entendu, lui cria Peter depuis la porte.

-Inutile de hurler, moi aussi je t'entends. Je t'entends déjà trop quand tu ne cries pas, là ça devient insupportable ! »

L'adulte rigola avant de tirer la langue à son interlocuteur, de la même façon que celle qu'un enfant aurait pu faire.

Le reste de la meute ne commentait plus leurs disputes, c'était devenu une habitude avec ces deux-là. Tout comme les disputes entre Lydia et son copain ainsi que Stiles et le loup-garou plus enfantin encore qu'un enfant véritable. Vous aurez tous deviné de qui je parle.

Tout le monde reconnaissait donc Jackson et Peter comme deux hommes puérils, chamailleurs et moqueurs.

oOo

Derek observait attentivement Peter qui détaillait Siles du regard. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Et pourquoi fixait-il l'adolescent ? L'Alpha passa cependant rapidement à autre chose pour expliquer aux autres ce qui venait d'avoir eu lieu. Scott caressait lentement les cheveux de sa copine, essayant de la rassurer un maximum.

La mystérieuse lettre passa de main en main. Chaque loup-garou s'attardant pour renifler l'enveloppe et la feuille qui était glissée à l'intérieur. Ils ne purent malheureusement déceler aucune odeur susceptible de les aider dans leur enquête. Stiles prit soudainement la parole :

« -Je propose qu'on parte de Beacon Hills quelques semaines, le temps que cette histoire se tasse. Nous serions déjà plus en sécurité et je pense que des vacances feraient du bien à tout le monde, surtout à moi ! Et puis je ne compte pas croupir sur ce canapé personnellement, alors soit vous dégagez tous sans profaner ce fauteuil sacré, soit... »

Stiles ne put finir sa phrase, Derek le coupa en plein élan.

« -C'est un canapé, Stiles.

-Ce sera également mon tombeau si on ne dégage pas tout de suite ! Alors bougez vos fesses de loup-garou sur le champ ! »

Tous se toisèrent avant d'exploser littéralement de rire. Ce qui eut le don d'agacer l'adolescent qui reprit :

« -Je suis très sérieux, je ne tiens réellement pas à attendre sagement qu'on vienne mettre les menaces que j'ai reçu à exécution. »

Les rires s'estompèrent et Peter s'exprima à son tour.

« -Et tu comptes nous amener où? On ne sait même pas à qui on a affaire... rappela t-il.

-Personnellement, je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée de partir, affirma Erica en acquiesçant la proposition de Stiles.

-Je ne sais pas... J'ai des responsabilités et partir n'est certainement pas la bonne solution... refusa L'alpha.

-Mais allez Derek, tu vas pas faire ton loup grognon des mauvais jours ? Demanda Stiles en interrogeant le lycanthrope des yeux.

-Même si je venais à t'écouter, comme a dit Peter, nous ne savons même pas où nous rendre.

-Ca va être réglé en moins de trois secondes. »

Stiles sortit son portable de sa poche et pianota dessus.

« -Street Hills. Nous irons à Street Hills.

-Street Hills ? Répéta Derek en observant l'adolescent.

-Exactement, préparez vos bagages, nous partons à l'aventure ! »

A suivre...


	10. Chapite 9 - Holidays or not?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture !_

_Merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de me reviewer, et merci également aux inconnus auxquels je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre !_

* * *

Stiles fut le seul à se lever car tous restèrent assis sur les canapés en cuir du salon de Derek et de Peter. L'hyperactif les regarda d'un air interrogateur avant que Scott ne prenne la parole.

« -Nous ne pouvons pas partir avant une semaine vu que nos vacances sont dans une semaine, justement, rappela t-il.

-Beh, on a qu'à partir dans une semaine et voilà, basta, le problème est réglé !

-Je ne suis pas totalement convaincu, ajouta l'Alpha qui fixait l'adolescent depuis le début de la conversation.

-On va voter, la majorité l'emportera. Qui sont ceux qui pensent que partir serait la meilleure solution ? Demanda Stiles. »

Seuls Erica et l'humain qui parlait levèrent leur main.

« -Comme je l'ai déjà dit avant, je pense que partir permettrait de se reposer et ça me ferait du bien, personnellement. Se justifia la blonde.

-Ah bah déjà une ! Allez, hop, hop, hop. Dépêchez vous de lever vos mains en l'air, bien hauuut!

-Stiles...

-Oui Peter ?

-Tu crois vraiment que vos parents, à vous tous, seraient d'accord pour vous laisser partir, là comme ça ?

-Bah oui... On peut bien partir en vacances non ? »

Tous étudiaient le problème et retournaient la situation dans tous les sens pour tenter de trouver la bonne solution. Des ennuis se préparaient, ça c'était certain. Mais est-ce que fuir le danger était la seule issue possible ? Et si, justement, ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses ?

Mais Stiles était loin de se démonter aussi facilement et ne cesser d'argumenter sa théorie en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens.

Au bout de deux heures, l'humain s'arrêta enfin de parler. Il commençait à dériver sur un autre sujet après s'être littéralement embrouillé dans son discours.

« -Enfin bref, vous avez compris pas vrai ? Questionna t-il, en s'arrêtant sur Derek pour fixer ses yeux vert pomme. »

La meute n'en pouvait plus. Ils étaient épuisés et n'avaient pas réussi à arrêter Stiles durant son monologue. L'Alpha prit donc la décision d'accepter les vacances, à contre cœur, pour faire arrêter le discours épuisant qui aurait repris une fois le refus annoncé.

« -STOP ! Arrête toi en au fait que je suis surmené et que j'ai absolument besoin de vacances. J'accepte.

-Ah bah ce n'était pas si compliqué ! Soyez prêt samedi prochain, nous partirons de très bonne heure ! »

Stiles avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre et sautillait gaiement dans le salon des Hale qui avait été récemment repeint d'une couleur grisâtre.

La meute était cependant soulagée de ne pas devoir entendre de nouveaux les longs arguments de leur ami qui n'en finissait plus. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien arriver de mal en vacances ?

oOo

Les adolescents étaient tous rentrés chez eux, sauf un certain jeune homme des plus agaçants.

« -Derek ? Tenta t-il.

-Tu ne vas pas reprendre ton interminable discours j'espère ? Se désespéra l'autre.

-Beh non, tu m'as coupé en plein dedans ! Alors à moins que tu me harcèles à genoux...

-Ca ne risque pas. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore?

-Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que j'aille dans ta cave ?

-Pourquoi tu es si curieux ?

-Ne répond pas à ma question par une autre question !

-Il n'y a rien à voir dedans. »

Le visage de l'Alpha s'était soudainement fermé et il avait seulement marmonné les paroles qu'il venait de proférer. Stiles comprit directement que Derek lui mentait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une ouïe surdéveloppée, il lisait à travers le visage de l'homme dont il était amoureux.

« -Arrête de me mentir.

-Je ne mens pas.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Pourquoi mentirai-je ?

-Pour cacher quelque chose peut-être ?

-Je n'ai rien à cacher.

-Laisse moi ouvrir l'armoire alors.

-Non.

-Non, juste non, jeté comme ça, sans raison ?

-Oui, juste non, continua le lycanthrope. »

Stiles inspira profondément avant de fausser compagnie à l'Alpha et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine où se trouvait Peter. Il espérait que celui-ci consentirait plus à l'amener à la cave lui montrer le contenu de l'armoire.

« -Dit... Tu veux me faire plaisir ? Demanda d'un regard suppliant l'humain hyperactif.

-Ca dépend ce que tu me demandes.

-Viens avec moi dans la cave et laisse moi regarder l'intérieur de l'armoire.

-Si ça peut embêter Derek, avec plaisir ! Rigola ce dernier, en tâchant de prononcer intelligiblement cette phrase, de façon à ce que le principal intéressé entende.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'il y aille ! S'énerva l'Alpha.

-Ca ne mettra personne en danger et si tu ne veux pas qu'il voit le contenu du placard, c'est dans ton intérêt personnel, ce que je comprends. Ca ne me fera pas plaisir à moi non plus tu sais, mais Stiles en sait déjà beaucoup.

-Fais ce que tu veux, mais je ne mettrai pas un pied dans cette cave ! »

Peter haussa les épaules avant de prendre Stiles par les épaules pour le pousser jusqu'à la petite porte noire qui menait jusqu'au sous-sol.

L'humain aimait bien le contact du loup-garou sur sa peau, c'était plutôt agréable. Peter quant à lui, appréciait encore plus d'avoir le privilège de laisser ses mains sur le jeune homme. Un léger rictus apparaissait sur ses lèvres, il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'adolescent le laisserait le toucher. Même si c'était sur son dos, le lycanthrope ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir satisfait.

_Le mystère de l'armoire va t-il enfin être résolu ? Qu'est-ce que Peter a en tête?_

**A suivre...**


	11. Chapitre 10 - Questions et révélations?

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture !_

_Merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de me reviewer, et merci également aux inconnus auxquels je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre !_

* * *

Peter et Stiles avançaient dans l'escalier, l'un derrière l'autre. Le lycanthrope ressentait une petite appréhension à l'idée de devoir ouvrir l'armoire de la cave, mais il le faisait pour l'adolescent. Il savait que l'humain ne les lâcherait qu'après avoir découvert le mystérieux contenu du meuble. Mais il voulait également embêter son neveu tout en satisfaisant les désirs de l'hyperactif. Stiles, quant à lui, était très impatient à l'idée d'enfin découvrir ce qu'il cherchait depuis des semaines dorénavant.

Quand ils furent arrivés en bas, ils progressèrent jusqu'à l'armoire et Peter avança sa main jusqu'à la serrure pour y glisser une étrange petite clef grisâtre. Après quoi, il ouvrit le battant d'un coup sec.

Stiles observa attentivement, la bouche ouverte.

« -Que... QUOI ? S'effraya t-il.

-Si Derek ne voulait pas que tu viennes fureter ici, ce n'était pas pour rien tu sais...

-Je... non mais je.. mais pourquoi ? bafouilla l'hyperactif.»

Ce fut bien la première fois que Stiles ne sut quoi dire durant une conversation. Peter entreprit d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

« -Et bien... Disons que le lendemain du soir où toute notre famille fut incinérée, les policiers venus sur le lieu du crime ont demandé à Derek si il voulait garder les cendres de ses défunts... Il avait d'abord refusé, encore sous le choc, avant de finalement accepter pour garder un souvenir de nos proches. Mais il s'est contenté de stocker les boîtes contenant les cendres ici et n'a pas voulu revenir ouvrir cette armoire. Ca ravive de trop mauvais souvenirs tu comprends ?

-Je... Mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir simplement parlé ? »

Stiles était confus et ne savait plus quoi dire. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait la tristesse de Derek, mais il aurait aimé que son ami lui explique, il en serait resté là.

« -C'est déjà assez difficile pour nous, alors te dire directement que nous gardons les cendres des membres de notre famille calcinée...

-Je comprends... Ca me surpasse complètement là tu vois, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Enfin je veux dire... Il y a quand même des morts dans ces trucs !

-Ce sont des cendres... pas des cadavres tout frais. Répondit simplement Peter.

-Mais c'est absolument pareil ! Ferme cette armoire, s'il te plaît... demanda l'adolescent. »

Le bêta s'exécuta et fixa longuement l'hyperactif qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Il hésita un moment avant de s'approcher de lui pour le prendre par les épaules et pour l'amener contre son torse.

« -Euh !? Je … je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'être consolé tu sais. Ca devrait être moi qui te fait un câlin. Affirma Stiles en scrutant l'adulte.

-Je ne te prends peut-être pas contre moi pour te consoler tu sais.

-QUOI ? Hurla Derek depuis l'étage. Je pense avoir mal entendu !

-J'avais oublié le passage où le loup-garou grincheux hurle parce qu'il est de mauvaise humeur ! Cria Peter à son tour. »

Stiles en profita pour se défaire de l'étreinte du lycanthrope et observa l'alpha dévaler les escaliers.

« -Maintenant que je suis là tu vas peut-être pouvoir me dire ce que tu penses de moi en face, non ?

-Je pense te le dire assez souvent... Fit remarquer Peter, un rictus sur les lèvres.

-Et on peut savoir ce que tu faisais avec Stiles ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Répondit le loup-garou en haussant les épaules.

-Ca me regarde parce que j'ai quand même le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe entre mes bêtas et sous mon toit en plus !

-Tu serais pas un peu jaloux Derek ? S'amusa Peter en écoutant attentivement les rythmes cardiaques de son interlocuteur.

-Moi jaloux ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai être jaloux ! S'exclama l'Alpha en évitant le regard de l'humain qui observait tout de la scène. »

Peter put ainsi remarquer la légère accélération de battements de cœur de Derek.

« -Euh je vous suis plus là... tenta Stiles qui se sentait un peu perdu.

-Il n'y a rien à suivre ou même à savoir. Grommela l'Alpha.

-Tu en es sûr ? Fit remarquer le blond.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit Derek en haussant les épaules. »

La discussion coupa court et Stiles n'avait pu résoudre que le mystère de l'armoire, il devait maintenant tenter de comprendre ce qu'insinuait Peter. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ce dernier l'avait pris dans ses bras ? Il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Il rentra donc chez lui un peu déboussolé.

oOo

« -Tu l'aimes ? Demanda Peter sans passer par quatre chemins.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Arrête de détourner la conversation ! Si tu crois que je n'ai pas perçu ton accélération de rythme cardiaque tout à l'heure...

-Et toi, pourquoi tu le prends soudainement dans tes bras sans rien demander à personne, hein ?

-Tu détournes encore la conversation. Il n'y a aucun rapport.

-Bien sûr qu'il y en a un ! Je répondrai à ta question si tu réponds à la mienne : est-ce que toi, tu l'aimes ? le questionna Derek.

-Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, je ne répondrai pas.

-Je ne répondrai pas non plus. »

Chacun repartit dans sa chambre la tête remplit d'interrogations. Ils se posaient tout deux des questions sur leurs sentiments. Mais que ressentaient t-il vis à vis de Stiles ? Ca restait un mystère... Pour le moment du moins.

oOo

« -'Pa ? Je suis rentré. Lança Stiles après avoir passé un pied à l'intérieur de la maison. »

Il n'obtenu cependant aucune réponse et il se dirigea vers le salon où il trouva son père endormit devant un match de football.

Il éteignit la télé ainsi que la lumière avant de monter les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Il se glissa ensuite sous ses couvertures et s'endormit presque directement après avoir éteint la lumière. Ses récentes émotions l'avaient épuisé.

_Mais quels peuvent être les sentiments que Peter et Derek ressentent envers Stiles ?_

**A suivre...**


	12. Chapitre 11 - Jalousie et dispute?

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture !_

_Merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de me reviewer, et merci également aux inconnus auxquels je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre !_

Chapitre un poil moins long que les autres... Mais vous l'aimerez quand même, pas vrai ?

* * *

Dans un repaire digne des plus grands bandits, les discussions allaient bon train.

« -Ils sont tellement naïfs qu'ils croient que partir de Beacon Hills les éloignera du danger... Navrant. Se désola un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

-C'est une idée de l'idiot de la meute, reste à voir si l'Alpha acceptera réellement. Continua un deuxième adulte.

-Ca ne nous facilitera pas la tâche mais ça ne la compliquera pas non plus à l'extrême. Répondit le premier.

-Nous allons bientôt passer à l'action... préparez vous mes chers lycanthropes. Annonça le deuxième, un sourire malicieux peint sur la figure. »

oOo

Nous étions lundi matin et Stiles venait de se lever, non sans peine. Son réveil avait sonné une première fois mais l'adolescent avait refusé de bouger le moindre membre. C'est à la troisième sonnerie qu'il daigna enfin se tirer du lit.

« -Saleté de réveil ! Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser dormir disons... trois heures de plus ? Rouspéta l'hyperactif. »

Il s'habilla tout en essayant de répondre au message de Scott qui s'assurait si son meilleur ami s'était bien levé.

« Mais tu crois quoi ? Je ne suis pas aussi flemmard que j'en ai l'air ! » avait pianoté Stiles à la hâte.

Il n'avait pas tardé à recevoir une réponse de son interlocuteur qui se moquait gentiment de lui. Il avait alors glissé son téléphone dans sa poche pour finir son petit-déjeuner. Après quoi, il prit la direction du lycée, deux certains loup-garous en tête...

oOo

«-Scott ne t'a pas réveillé en t'envoyant un texto au moins ? Se moqua Jackson quand Stiles fut arrivé devant lui et le reste de la meute.

-J'étais déjà réveillé, donc non. Répondit l'hyperactif en narguant son ami.

-Ca m'étonne de toi !

-Gnagnagna ! Lui lança l'adolescent en lui tirant la langue. »

Ils rejoignirent ensuite leur salle de classe respective d'un pas nonchalant.

oOo

Depuis la discussion qu'avaient eu Derek et Peter la veille, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés. Mais s'ignorer s'avérait être compliqué quand on habite dans la même maison. C'est pourquoi, Peter daigna enfin marmonner un « Bonjour » à son neveu.

« -On va continuer encore longtemps comme ça ? Demanda ce dernier en s'arrêtant devant son oncle dans le couloir.

-Jusqu'à ce que la mort m'emporte, sourit Peter.

-Très drôle, vraiment.

-Tu l'as où ton humour ?

-Mets toi-le là où je pense, mon humour !

-Tellement amical !

-Parce que toi tu l'es peut-être ? Ricana Derek.

-Je ne suis pas en faute dans cette histoire en tout cas. Protesta ce dernier.

-Moi non plus à ce que je sache.

-C'est pas moi qui ai pété une crise de jalousie parce que je faisais un câlin à Stiles ! Rappela Peter en fixant son neveu dans les yeux.

-Je n'étais pas jaloux !

-Tu ne me feras pas croire ça !

-Et même si je l'étais, ça te ferait quoi, hein ?

-Ca ferait qu'il n'y a pas écrit « propriété privée » sur le front de Stiles !

-Tu as qu'à lui demander qui il préfère, tu seras fixé comme ça !

-Très bonne idée ! »

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que neveu et oncle prirent un chemin différent pour éviter une nouvelle confrontation.

oOo

Tous les membres de la meute, excepté Derek, Peter et Isaac qui se débrouillaient seuls, avaient demandé l'autorisation à leurs parents pour partir en vacances avec leurs amis pendant deux semaines. Certains avaient été plus dur que d'autres à convaincre, mais tout le monde pouvait finalement venir. C'est pour cette raison que nos amis étaient réunis au manoir en ce samedi matin, six heures trente.

« -Promenons dans les bois, pendant que le loup y est pas, chantonnait gaiement Stiles, au plus grand désespoir de ses amis.

-STILES !

-Oui mon chou ? »

Derek resta figé sur place quand Stiles prononça ces paroles à son égard.

« -Euh... pardon ? Demanda t-il.

-Bah quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de te donner un surnom non ? Sourit Stiles en continuant sa chanson. Si il y était, il nous mangerait, mais comme il y est pas, il nous mangera paaaaas. »

Peter n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur conversation et il bouillonnait intérieurement. «_Mais putain, pourquoi tu es jaloux de Derek ? Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux ! _» se répétait t-il pour lui même.

oOo

Ce fut vers sept heures trente que la meute se mit en route vers Street Hills, Stiles conduisait avec Erica et Boyd dans sa voiture, Allison était avec Scott et Isaac, Derek amenait Peter et Jackson était avec Lydia. L'hyperactif continuait toujours à chanter des mélodies pour enfants, les deux loup-garous présents dans sa voiture se lançaient des coups d'oeils désespérés de temps à autres. Le voyage promettait d'être long.

Quant au neveu et à son oncle, l'ambiance qui régnait dans leur véhicule était pesante et ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis le début du voyage.

Mais le prix en valait la chandelle, du moins c'est que la meute pensait...

**A suivre...**


	13. Chapitre 12 - Direction les vacances

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture !_

_Merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de me reviewer, et merci également aux inconnus auxquels je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre !_

_Ce chapitre ne me convient pas... Je le trouve brouillon. Espérons qu'il vous plaira quand même mes petits choux !_

* * *

« -Je parie que tu ne lui demanderas même pas, commença Derek en se tournant vers son oncle.

-Tu ne lui demanderas pas non plus, répondit le bêta.»

Peter haussa les épaules d'un ton évasif et se concentra sur le paysage qui défilait par la vitre de la voiture.

Un flot de questions se déchaînèrent sur l'Alpha à peine cinq minutes plus tard.

« -Tu l'aimes ? Demanda une nouvelle fois l'adulte.

-C'est bientôt fini toutes ces questions ou pas encore ? Grogna son neveu.

-Pas tant que tu n'auras pas répondu.

-Ca te ferait quoi si je te répondais oui ?

-Je veux juste savoir, rien de plus, protesta Peter.

-Mais bien sûr, ricana l'autre. »

Le voyage continua ainsi, la même ambiance tendue présente dans la voiture.

oOo

« -Il était un petit homme, pirouette, cacahuète, chantonnait Stiles. Il était un petit homme qui avait une drôle de maison, qui avait une drôle de maison...»

Erica et Boyd n'en pouvaient plus et ils priaient pour que leur supplice s'arrête.

« -Mais bordel Stiles, c'est quoi ces chansons pourries ? Demanda Boyd au bout d'un moment.

-Elles sont pas pourries mes chansons !

-A peine, continua Erica. J'aimerai autant qu'on échange de voiture avec quelqu'un.

-Très bonne idée ! Je m'arrête et vous vous cassez bande de loup-garous mal plumés !

-Plumés ? Répéta Erica.

-Poilus ou ce que vous voulez ! Oust ! »

L'adolescent avait arrêté sa jeep et faisait signe aux lycanthropes de sortir.

oOo

« -Derek ! Arrête toi ! Stiles vient de se garer, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi, ordonna Peter à l'attention de son neveu. »

L'Alpha haussa les épaules avant d'arrêter son véhicule, tout aussi curieux que son oncle. Ce dernier était déjà sorti de la voiture et parlait tranquillement avec Stiles.

« -Alors tu es d'accord ? Sourit Peter.

-Bah oui, ce sera déjà mieux que le voyage avec les deux autres ! Confirma l'hyperactif. »

Après quoi, le bêta s'installa confortablement sur le siège passager de la voiture du plus jeune.

Derek sentit la colère l'envahir quand il comprit ce qu'il se passait. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître devant la meute. Peter, quant à lui, était très fier d'avoir réussi à rendre son neveu jaloux. Parce qu'il le savait, l'Alpha bouillonnait intérieurement de le voir se rapprocher de l'homme qu'il aime. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il n'avait pas qu'à se faire appeler « mon chou » par l'humain adorable qu'était Stiles.

oOo

« -Derek ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Erica.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Grogna son Alpha.

-Tu as l'air très énervé...

-Je n'ai aucune raison de l'être alors oui, tout va bien. »

La jeune fille laissa tomber pour discuter avec son amoureux de diverses choses de la vie. Derek quant à lui ruminait de savoir Peter avec Stiles. Mais les rôles allaient bientôt s'inverser selon lui...

oOo

Stiles était très enthousiasmé à l'idée de passer deux semaines entières avec ses amis. Les vacances promettaient d'être parfaites. C'est pourquoi il ne cessait de répéter à Peter qu'il lui tardait d'arriver à l'hôtel de la ville de Street Hills. Quant à ce dernier, il aurait bien aimé passer plus de temps avec l'humain.

« -Il lui a pris quoi à Derek l'autre soir dans la cave ? Demanda Stiles d'un ton interrogateur.

-Va savoir ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête.

-On aurait presque dit une crise de jalousie, rigola l'adolescent qui n'y croyait pas du tout.

-Peut-être bien. Répondit Peter en souriant.

-J'aime bien quand tu souris.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui je trouve ça mignon, acquiesça Stiles.

-Merci, j'aime bien quand tu souris toi aussi.

-Il en faut peu pour me faire sourire, rigola ce dernier. Il en faut peu pour être heureux, vraiment peu pour être heureux, chantonna notre humain favori. »

Peter rigola avant de chanter lui aussi, ce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire en temps normal. Mais Stiles n'était pas normal, et il n'était pas normal non plus en sa présence. Quand avait-il bien pu tomber amoureux de ce gamin agaçant et maladroit? Il ne se reconnaissait définitivement pas.

oOo

Une heure plus tard, nos amis arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel. Le voyage s'était déroulé sans trop d'encombres et tout le monde était joyeux mise à part Derek qui ruminait dans son coin, ce qui n'échappa pas à Stiles et à Peter. L'adolescent alla donc à sa rencontre pour lui demander pourquoi il était énervé.

« -Demande à Peter, il te dira peut-être, ironisa l'Alpha.

-Ce n'est pas à lui mais à toi que je demande.

-Et bien il m'a énervé, rien de plus à rajouter.

-Je vois bien que tu es énervé, je veux savoir qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour t'énerver justement. »

Derek haussa les épaules et entraîna Stiles avec lui pour rejoindre les autres.

oOo

La meute se trouvait dans le hall de l'hôtel et une femme les guida jusqu'aux chambres qu'ils avaient réservées. Scott dormirait avec Allison, Boyd avec Erica et Lydia avec Jackson. Isaac, Stiles, Derek et Peter avaient chacun une chambre pour eux tout seul.

Peu de temps après, ils s'affaissaient tous pour ranger leurs affaires dans les placards de leur chambre.

oOo

« -OUAIS ! Ce lit est super moelleux ! S'enthousiasma Stiles en sautant sur l'objet de sa gaieté. »

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Derek écoutait attentivement l'hyperactif sauter sur le lit en question. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage quand il s'imagina la scène.

Peter écoutait lui aussi l'adolescent, mais il savait que son neveu faisait la même chose et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_Et la guerre ne faisait que commencer..._

**A suivre...**


	14. Chapitre 13 - Deux loups mal lunés

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture !_

_Merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de me reviewer, et merci également aux inconnus auxquels je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre !_

J_e sais qu'il n'y a pas encore beaucoup d'action, mais ça va venir, promis !_

* * *

Derek ne pouvait plus attendre, il devait parler à Stiles. Peter l'avait déjà trop accaparé et c'était à son tour de le jalouser. Il sortit donc de sa chambre, pièce de quinze mètres carré environ, peinte en gris clair et parsemée de divers meubles utiles ou pas. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de chemin à faire pour atteindre la chambre occupée par l'adolescent, elle se situait juste à côté de la sienne. Il frappa de façon à ce que Peter comprenne qu'il rendait une petite visite à l'homme que le bêta, ainsi que l'Alpha, aimait.

« -Deux p'tites minutes ! S'exclama Stiles en courant jusqu'au placard pour enfiler un pantalon. »

Effectivement, le jeune homme était en slip car il essayait divers habits tout en sautant sur son lit, qu'il qualifiait de parfait.

« -Bon c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? S'impatienta Derek.

-Baaaah... j'sais pas, tu veux prendre rendez-vous, demain à quinze heure ou tu préfères attendre que je finisse de m'habiller ? Se moqua Stiles en finissant de se débattre avec son pantalon.

-Je veux prendre rendez-vous pour tout de suite, répondit le loup-garou.

-Okay ! J'arrive ! »

Le lycanthrope aurait préféré que son humain favori le laisse entrer un petit peu avant, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé de le voir en caleçon après tout.

« -Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Souffla l'Alpha en poussant la porte que Stiles venait d'ouvrir.

-Ca t'as pas tuer d'attendre deux minutes quand même ? »

Derek haussa les épaules avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.

« -Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, jeune homme ? Rigola Stiles, qui essayait de dire cette phrase avec tout le sérieux du monde.

-Je veux te parler.

-J'imagine que tu n'es pas venu pour jouer aux échecs, se moqua l'adolescent qui attendait que le loup-garou daigne lui expliquer ce qu'il venait faire dans sa chambre.

-C'est à propos de Peter... »

oOo

-QUOI ? S'écria Peter qui écoutait toute la conversation depuis la pièce d'à côté. Il veut lui dire quoi encore ce thon mal luné ?

Le bêta n'acceptait pas du tout que son neveu parle de lui avec Stiles, il n'allait certainement pas le laisser faire.

-C'est décidé, je vais les voir, annonça t-il pour lui même avant de se diriger vers la porte qui menait au corridor.

oOo

« -Mais c'est pas vrai ! S'agaça Derek qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de commencer à parler que déjà son oncle toquait à la porte.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe encore ? Demanda Stiles. »

Peter ne prit pas la peine d'attendre qu'on lui ouvre et entra directement dans la pièce, très remonté contre son Alpha.

oOo

« -Argh, ça va chauffer à côté … comprit Scott qui sentait de sa chambre l'énervement qui se dégageait des deux hommes, je ferai mieux d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil. »

Il ne prit pas le temps d'expliquer la situation à Allison et il quitta la pièce.

oOo

Lydia prenait tout son temps pour ranger ses vêtements, dans un ordre bien précis. Ce qui exaspérait Jackson au plus au point.

« -Mais tu as quand même pas besoin de ranger tes vêtements par couleur non ? S'agaça t-il.

-Tu veux que je les range comment alors ? Questionna sa copine qui haussait les épaules d'indifférence.

-Bah... comme tout le monde range ses habits quoi.

-Et bien je ne suis pas « tout le monde » moi, Jackson.

-Comme si je savais pas, marmonna ce dernier. »

oOo

« -Allo ?

-Salut, c'est Danny.

-Ah salut, ça va comment depuis la dernière fois ? Questionna Isaac qui craignait la réponse de son ami.

-Bien mieux, et toi ça va ?

-Parfait, je suis en vacances avec Scott, Stiles,... et les autres.

-Ah c'est cool. En fait je t'appelais pour te demander si tu voulais venir au ciné avec moi mais c'est plus la peine de demander j'imagine.

-Ca risque d'être compliqué là en effet... Tu fais quoi ces vacances ?

-Rien de spécial je pense.

-Ca te dirait de venir me rejoindre au « Street Hôtel » ? C'est à Street Hills.

-C'est une bonne idée, je te rappelle pour te dire ma réponse alors.

-A bientôt j'espère ! S'enthousiasma le loup-garou. »

Il ne manquait que cet humain bien particulier à ses yeux pour que les vacances soient parfaites. Il pouvait désormais ranger ses affaires gaiement.

oOo

« -Ah Scott... tu tombes bien, ricana Stiles en voyant son meilleur ami pénétrer dans la pièce à son tour.

-Il se passe quoi ici ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Bah j'sais pas. Derek voulait me parler et Peter est arrivé. Depuis ils se fixent dans les yeux en marmonnant mais je comprends rien à ce qu'ils disent.

-Mon vieux... tu te fourres toujours dans des ennuis pas possible ! Rigola le lycanthrope qui commençait à se poser des questions quant à ses deux acolytes de loup-garous. »

_L'oncle et son neveu se comprenaient d'un regard, mais pas dans un bon sens, non pas du tout, ils se méprisaient et ne parvenait plus à se parler sans se crier dessus. Stiles venait d'entrer dans leur vie et ce n'était pas de tout repos, pas du tout même..._

**A suivre...**


	15. Chapitre 14 - Amour et danger mêlés?

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture !_

_Un merci particulier à Iora qui me reviewe régulièrement et à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas donner de réponse !  
_

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, j'attends vos avis !_

* * *

« -Euh... Peter ? Derek ? Interrogea Scott qui fixait les deux adultes d'un regard interrogateur. »

Les yeux de l'Alpha virèrent au rouge vif et ceux de son bêta au bleu électrique. Ils ne détachaient plus leur regard et s'apprêtaient à régler leurs comptes dans la chambre de Stiles.

« -Hey ! J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il se passe moi ! Vous faites peur avec vos yeux de lycanthropes qui sont prêts à se sauter dessus ! Et perso, je veux pas avoir à re ranger mes habits dans mon armoire, alors oust ! Déballa l'hyperactif en montrant du doigt la porte.

-Va t'en, gronda Derek à l'intention de son oncle.

-Si tu ne veux pas de ma présence dans cette pièce va t'en toi même, grogna l'autre.

-Calmez-vous et expliquez-vous calmement, quémanda Scott. »

Les yeux rouges du loup garou reprirent leur teinte normale et il se tourna vers Stiles qui était dépassé par la situation.

L'adolescent regarda ensuite en direction de Peter pour voir si il avait repris son apparence habituelle, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas être décidé à s'avouer si facilement vaincu. Son neveu avait quand même l'intention de le critiquer auprès de l'humain pour arriver plus facilement à ses fins. Il ne comptait pas lui faciliter la tâche. C'est pourquoi il décida de faire quelque chose de radical auquel aucune personne présente dans la pièce ne s'attendait. Il reprit sa forme humaine et agrippa Stiles pour l'amener avec lui.

« Viens avec moi, il faut que je te parle, indiqua t-il . »

Ce qui déplu fortement à Derek qui voulait lui aussi parler à l'hyperactif.

« -Reviens ici tout de suite ! Ordonna t-il.

-Je fais ce que je veux, répondit l'autre.

-L'Alpha c'est moi à ce que je sache !

-M'en fou. »

Il marcha avec Stiles jusqu'au bord de la piscine, un Derek plus qu'énervé à l'étage.

« -Tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Demanda Scott qui ne comprenait plus rien à la situation.

-Je dois juste parler à Stiles mais mon idiot d'oncle s'est interposé entre nous, expliqua brièvement l'Alpha qui se retenait de courser Peter.

-Euh... Et... »

Derek ne laissa pas le temps à l'adolescent de parler et il quitta la pièce, bien décidé à écouter la conversation de son oncle et de l'hyperactif.

« -C'était une discussion très intéressante, vraiment » se désespéra le meilleur ami de notre humain favori qui se retrouvait seul et incompris dans une pièce vide.

oOo

« -Euh j'ai vraiment besoin qu'on m'explique ce qu'il vous a pris là ! Questionna Stiles.

-C'est simple, je vais te montrer.

-Me ... »

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Peter s'était approché de lui directement et avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de l'hyperactif. Il sentait le goût suave et délicat de la bouche de l'humain, il aurait aimé que ce baiser dure une éternité.

Il attendait désormais un quelconque signe qui lui indiquerait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Mais Stiles se recula et toisa l'adulte.

« -Euh c'est encore moins clair là. Derek veut me parler de toi, tu arrives pour qu'il ne me parle pas, tu m'embrasses d'un coup là comme ça sans me demander mon avis, je suis censé dire quoi maintenant ? »

Un hurlement se fit entendre derrière eux. Derek se contrôla pour contenir sa transformation et ne pas révéler sa nature au grand jour. Il attrapa cependant Peter par le col et le traîna dans un coin reculé et vide.

« -Comment as-tu osé ! Gronda t-il. »

Il envoya valser son oncle contre un mur. Ce dernier se cogna la tête mais se releva d'un geste vif pour se jeter contre son Alpha et le mordre au bras. S'en suivi une lutte sans pareille.

oOo

« -Tellement pathétique ! Regarde-les se battre comme des chiots énervés. » Constata un des hommes présent dans la camionnette garée devant l'hôtel.

« -Regarde plutôt ça ! Indiqua un autre en montrant Stiles du doigt. Il est à l'écart des autres, très bonne opportunité pour prévenir cette adorable meute de notre présence tu ne crois pas ? »

Après ces quelques paroles, les deux hommes mirent pied à terre et se dirigèrent vers notre humain préféré qui ne se doutait pas une seule seconde du danger.

Le plus âgé des deux humains plaqua sa main contre la bouche de l'adolescent et lui ordonna d'avancer. Stiles essayait de crier mais son cri était étouffé par la main de l'homme inconnu. Il donna un coup de pied entre les jambes de l'autre homme et réussit à prendre le premier par surprise en donnant un grand coup en arrière pour le faire tomber. Des renforts arrivèrent cependant et l'hyperactif se mit à courir mais il trébucha sur un caillou. Il poussa alors un cri des plus aigus pour prévenir ses amis.

« -C'est Stiles, bon sang ! Hurla Derek qui lâcha d'un coup Peter pour courir en direction de son ami. »

Il arriva pile au moment où un homme blond attachait les mains de l'adolescent dans son dos.

« -Lâchez-le tout de suite ! Ordonna l'Alpha.

-Oh le bon toutou arrive à la rescousse, se moqua l'homme.

-Comme vous voudrez. »

Derek hurla pour prévenir sa meute de venir l'aider et Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Erica et Boyd arrivèrent presque directement. Peter était déjà sur place et essayait de collaborer avec son Alpha pour récupérer Stiles.

« -Je vous conseille de le relâcher tout de suite, répéta Derek.

-Il va falloir choisir mon chou, rigola une femme qui venait d'arriver, soit toi et ta meute de chiens vous vous livrez à nous, soit on embarque cet idiot d'humain.

-Répétez encore une fois qu'il est idiot et je vous fais regretter d'avoir vu le jour ! Grogna Peter.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça, rigola la brune. »

_Nos amis vont-ils s'en sortir indemnes ?_

**A suivre...**


	16. Chapitre 15 - Vainqueurs ou losers?

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture ! Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me reviewer !  
_

_Je remercie Iora, mlisette potter et Jessie pour leurs reviews, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre comme vous n'êtes pas inscrites ! =/  
_

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, j'attends vos avis !_

* * *

Stiles ne parlait pas et ne comprenait même plus ce qu'il se passait. Comment avait-il bien pu se retrouver dans les mains de psychopathes alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien demandé à personne, pour une fois. Il observait ses amis, impuissants. Et il se sentait affreusement vulnérable, plus que n'importe quel jour de sa vie. A cet instant précis, il aurait aimé se retrouver dans les bras protecteurs de Derek, qui avait l'air de bien l'apprécier au final... ou bien de Peter dont le charme ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il ne savait plus où il en était mais il savait qu'il fallait agir.

« -Je ne me répéterai pas deux fois : lâchez-le, s'énerva Derek qui ne tenait plus en place.

-La situation en devient même amusante mon petit loup, rigola la femme en resserrant son étreinte autour de Stiles.

-Je ne vous conseille pas de le toucher ! Cracha Peter.

-C'est vraiment très amusant, vous n'osez même pas approcher. Serait-ce mon taser qui vous effraie ? Se moqua la brune.

-GRRR ! Hurla Derek qui ne se contrôlait plus. »

En moins de quinze secondes, l'alpha se transforma et sauta sur la jeune femme qui sortit son instrument de torture de sa poche et appuya sur le déclencheur. Une énorme décharge électrique traversa le corps du lycanthrope qui s'effondra au sol.

« -Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser prendre mon meilleur ami, vous vous trompez ! Hurla Scott qui se transforma à son tour, rejoint par le reste de la meute. »

Les deux acolytes de la femme inconnue se rapprochèrent des loups-garous et ricanèrent à leur tour : ils s'étaient tous jetés dans la gueule du loup, et c'était le cas de le dire...

oOo

Lydia et Allison observaient la scène, horrifiées. Elles se disaient que ça aurait très bien pu être elles à la place de leur ami, et elles ne comprenaient pas comment des gens aussi pathétiques pouvaient encore exister. La rousse profita d'un moment d'inattention pour se faufiler derrière un arbre et elle sortit son portable pour appeler la police. Malheureusement pour elle, un homme débarqua de nulle part et la toisa d'un air méchant.

« -Tu croyais vraiment que ce serait si facile que ça ? Ricana t-il avant de prendre le portable de l'adolescente et de le glisser dans sa poche.

-Rendez moi le tout de suite ! Ca vaut une fortune ! Cria t-elle.

-Pas avant que tes gentils copains lycanthropes aient décidés de coopérer au lieu de montrer les crocs. »

oOo

Plus rien n'allait plus, la « secte » anti-lycanthropes prenait le dessus sur nos amis et des renforts arrivaient à tout bout de champ pour les aider.

Stiles était toujours maintenu avec des cordes nouées à ses poignets et il voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, ou plutôt sa vie et celle de ses amis.

« -Pourquoi vous faites ça? S'écria Erica, à bout de forces.

-Pourquoi ? Mais parce que personne ne veut de votre race sur Terre ! Ma pauvre chérie, tu crois vraiment que tu vis dans le pays des bisounours ? Répondit la meneuse du groupe, avec le ton que l'on prend quand on parle aux jeunes enfants. »

C'est à ce moment là qu'Allison se rappela qu'elle avait une bombe à lacrymogène dans sa poche, son père était toujours très prevenant. Elle la sortit discrètement et courut vers leurs agresseurs, prenant bien soin de viser leurs yeux. Les lycanthropes profitèrent de cet instant pour reprendre des forces et Derek fila délivrer Stiles après avoir ordonné à sa meute de fuir les lieux. Lydia se dépêcha d'atteindre l'homme qui lui avait pris son portable, et elle s'en empara avant de disparaître à son tour.

« -La partie n'est pas fini mes chers amis, vous avez gagné une bataille, pas la guerre, rappela la brune, toujours souffrante à cause du gaz toxique.

-Cause toujours sale psychopathe ! S'écria Peter avant de disparaître dans l'hôtel.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour faire des vannes, mais c'est toi qui traite les autres de psychopathe ? Rigola Stiles qui était enfin libre de tout mouvement.

-Oh toi ! On vient quand même de te sauver la vie ! Le rabroua l'aîné, faisant mine d'être vexé. »

Ils purent ensuite se regrouper dans la chambre de Derek pour parler des événements qui venaient de se produire. La pièce n'était pas immense mais ils purent y contenir facilement tout de même. Tout en sachant que Stiles était sur le lit, à côté de Derek Scott et Allison adossés contre un des quatre murs de la chambre Lydia et Jackson étaient installés contre l'armoire Peter était sur le bord de la fenêtre, fixant son neveu et l'adolescent et pour finir, Boyd et Erica se trouvaient également par terre à côté de la porte. C'est à ce moment précis que Peter décida de prendre la parole :

« -Je ne suis pas un psychopathe, lança t-il sans crier gare. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et Jackson explosa de rire en même temps que Stiles. Les deux adolescents avaient beau se disputer à longueur de journée, ils étaient bien d'accord pour dire que Peter était tout sauf un gars normal.

« -Ce n'est pas drôle, les rabroua le lycanthrope.

-Un petit peu si ? Se moqua Stiles en fixant les prunelles de l'aîné.

-Plus qu'un petit peu, rigola Jackson.

-Oh vous deux...

-STOP, ordonna Derek. On ne s'est pas réunis pour papoter tranquillement de la pluie et du beau temps alors passons aux choses sérieuses.

-Ce que tu peux ne pas être amusant, rouspéta l'hyperactif qui faisait mine de bouder, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Et d'abord le sujet « psychopathe » c'est pas la pluie et le beau temps ! Rappela Peter qui rouspétait dans son coin.

-Stiles vient quand même de manquer de se faire enlever par des personnes venues de nulle part mais qui sont, je présume, nos fameux corbeaux. Donc excusez moi de vous demander de rester sérieux dans une telle situation mais je pense avoir raison.

-Je suis d'accord avec Derek, cette histoire n'est pas à prendre à la légère ! Acquiesça Scott qui était très inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

-Je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire, s'enquit Boyd.

-Il n'y a même rien à faire à partir du moment où ils sont partis, continua Isaac qui s'inquiétait intérieurement d'avoir demandé à Danny de venir.

-Il faudra que vous soyez vigilants, je vous fais confiance. Pour tout problème, je veux être le premier à être mis au courant, ordonna l'Alpha en fixant durement son oncle. »

Après cette discussion, tous regagnèrent leur chambre. Tous ? Non. Un certain Stiles était resté sur le lit du brun, d'un air innocent, jouant avec les plis des draps.

« -Je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore dans ma chambre ? Le questionna Derek.

-Bah... A toi de me le dire, répondit l'autre d'un air malicieux. »

**A suivre...**


	17. Chapitre 16 - I love you You love me?

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture ! _Merci de me faire remarquer les éventuelles erreurs si vous en trouvez._  
_

_Je remercie Iora, mlisette potter et Jessie pour leurs reviews, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre comme vous n'êtes pas inscrites ! =/  
_

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, j'attends vos avis !_

* * *

Scott avait regagné sa chambre avec Allison mais il semblait ailleurs. Il ne comprenait plus trop ce qu'il se passait entre Derek, Peter et Stiles et était secoué par les événements qui venaient d'avoir eu lieu.

« -Scott ? Ca va ? Demanda Allison, inquiète de voir son petit copain dans un état second.

-Hein ? Ah euh, oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas, mentit le lycanthrope qui n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer à la chasseuse qu'il avait besoin de sérieuses explications de la part de son meilleur ami... »

oOo

« -Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles Stiles ? Questionna Derek à l'attention de l'humain toujours couché sur son lit.

-Allez prend pas cet air innocent Dereknounet ! S'amusa l'hyperactif, souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Je ne te suis plus vraiment...

-Tu as repensé à la fois où je t'ai embrassé ? Essaya de l'éclairer Stiles.

-Bah euh oui, un peu.

-Bah voilà, tu as ta réponse !

-Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir, affirma le loup-garou.

-Mais putain Derek, tu es long à la détente aujourd'hui ou quoi ? On va tout reformuler. Est-ce que toi aussi tu as des sentiments pour moi ? Parce que tu sais on dirait franchement que oui hein ! Les regards en coin, la jalousie vis à vis de Peter...

-Non mais de quelle jalousie tu parles Stiles ? Se justifia le principal intéressé.

-Recommence pas mon p'tit loup, sinon tu auras droit à une déclaration d'amour toute fraîche qui durera genre hyper longtemps. Et je suis sûr que tu as pas envie de m'écouter parler pendant trois heures sur ce sujet pas vrai ? Je m'en fiche si tu continues à jouer à l'innocent, je me lance dans un roman et...

-C'est bon tu as gagné Stiles, se désola l'Alpha qui avait tout sauf envie d'écouter son ami se lancer dans un discours.

-J'ai le droit de passer directement à l'attaque alors ? Hein diiiiis ? Supplia t-il en prenant un air de chien battu.

-Hein ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules de désespoir fasse au manque d'entrain de Derek mais il s'approcha tout de même de lui pour l'inviter à l'embrasser.

« -Stiles...

-Arrête de m'interrompre tout le temps bon sang ! Relaaaax, un bisou n'a jamais tué personne. Enfin si ça se peut, si tout d'un coup il y en a un qui perd une dent et que la dent elle va dans la bouche de l'autre et qu'elle l'étouffe, bah couic. De toute façon moi mes dents de lait elles sont déjà toutes tombées quand j'étais petit, donc tu as aucun risque à m'embrasser. Mais moi je cours un risque si jamais une de tes dents tombe, enfin après je sais pas si tu les as toutes perdues ou pas, c'est juste une supposition, tu comprends ? Mais enfin je... »

Derek s'approcha subitement de l'humain et il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Stiles sentit la texture douce de celles-ci et ça lui provoqua un bien fou. L'Alpha l'avait coupé en plein discours hyper intéressant, mais franchement, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il fit donc durer le baiser, se rapprochant pour passer ses bras autour du cou du lycanthrope. Derek avait posé ses mains sur la taille de l'hyperactif et il profitait lui aussi de ce moment. Cet instant fut cependant de courte durée quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit...

oOo

Isaac n'avait pas de nouvelles de Danny et il décida de l'appeler quand on toqua à sa porte.

« -C'est ouvert... annonça t-il. »

Un des employés de l'hôtel entra dans la chambre et demanda au lycanthrope de le suivre jusqu'à l'accueil du bâtiment. Isaac s'exécuta et descendit les escaliers verdâtres d'un pas nonchalant. Il fut bien surpris de voir un certain brun qu'il connaissait bien adossé au comptoir d'inscriptions.

« -Danny ? Questionna t-il.

-Surprise ! Sourit ce dernier. »

Après quelques accolades, Danny monta les escaliers en compagnie de son ami en direction de sa chambre. Le loup-garou ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux, mais il était partagé entre son bonheur et la peine d'avoir fourré un garçon si gentil dans un profond pétrin sans même l'avoir souhaité...

oOo

« D-Derek ? S-Stiles ? Demanda Scott d'une voix tremblante. Je... euh je dérange, désolé... »

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour quand une main le retint.

« -Ne parle à personne de ce que tu viens de voir, compris ? Ordonna Derek à son bêta.

-Promis...

-Attend Scott ! Lança Stiles. Tu voulais me parler ?

-Bah... Je pense avoir eu ma réponse en fait... »

Après quoi, il tourna les talons et rejoignit sa chambre, se demandant encore ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans les têtes de chacun en ce moment. D'accord, la meute était menacée par d'affreux bonhommes sortis de nulle part dont les motivations étaient inconnues, mais ça n'expliquait pas le fait que son meilleur ami et son Alpha venaient de s'embrasser. Et Peter dans tout ça ? Peter devait avoir un lien avec cette histoire, c'était sûr. Il se disputait en permanence avec son neveu pour un oui ou pour un non, et ça avait un rapport avec Stiles, il en était certain. Il préféra cependant réfléchir à tout ça plus tard, il avait une fougueuse envie d'embrasser Allison …

oOo

Stiles s'était re installé sur le lit de son présumé amoureux et avait un sourire éclatant, qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Ce garçon était pourtant en permanence en train de sourire, de rire et de se moquer à tout va qui vient mais jamais il n'affichait un tel visage de sérénité et de bonheur. Plus depuis le décès de sa mère en tout cas.

« -Derek ? Interrogea t-il ?

-Oui ?

-Tu m'aimes ?

-La réponse est si compliquée à deviner ?

-Un peu...

-Je viens de t'embrasser.

-Ca peut ne rien signifier.

-Ca ne signifie pas rien, Stiles. »

**A suivre...**


	18. Chapitre 17 - Un tourment de tendresse

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture ! _Merci de me faire remarquer les éventuelles erreurs si vous en trouvez._  
_

Merci à tous (autant les inscrits que les inconnus) pour vos commentaires qui me font chaud au coeur, vous êtes adorables !

* * *

« -Que...Quoi ? Demanda Stiles.

-Tu m'as très bien compris, répondit Derek en haussant les épaules.

-Mais...euh... La dernière fois tu m'as bien fait comprendre que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques...

-La dernière fois, ça a changé depuis.

-Changé du genre... Du genre tu...

-Oui de ce genre là. »

L'humain était accroupi sur le lit, les joues dans les mains, fixant le lycanthrope amoureusement. L'Alpha était au pied du lit et lui rendait son regard en plongeant ses pupilles d'un vert parfait dans celles marrons de Stiles. On aurait pu entendre les mouches voler. Aucun des deux hommes ne détachait l'autre des yeux ni ne parlait. Ils étaient juste bien ensemble.

oOo

Peter ruminait dans son coin. Il se demandait comment il avait pu en arriver là. Et il maudissait son neveu du plus profond de son être. A cet instant précis, il ne savait pas que ce dernier était avec Stiles, mais il savait qu'il avait déjà gagné son cœur. Il entendait le rythme cardiaque de l'humain accélérer quand Derek entrait dans une pièce, il voyait le regard que celui-ci lui portait... il ne pouvait rien nier au fait que les deux s'aimaient. Mais lui dans tout ça ? Seul, encore et toujours seul. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à voir son Alpha et celui qu'il aime ensemble. Il devait parler à Stiles.

« _Ca va m'apporter quoi de lui parler de toute façon ? Il continuera quand même à aimer Derek et j'en serai toujours au même point..._ » pensait-il.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de la chambre pour s'asseoir lourdement dessus et fixer la tapisserie de couleur orange qui parsemait les murs.

oOo

Derek s'était installé aux côtés de Stiles sur le lit quand le téléphone de ce dernier sonna.

« -Allô ? Questionna t-il.

-Stiles ! C'est ton bon vieux père.

-Ah salut papa ! Comment tu vas ?

-Bah écoute je suis devant un bon match avec une bière alors tout va bien. Et toi ?

-Oh, tu es censé arrêter de boire tu sais ?

-Une bière n'a jamais tué personne...

-Imagine que tu l'ouvres et que le bouchon arrive par je ne sais quel moyen dans ta bouche et que tu l'avales ? Direction l'hôpital, direct.

-Stiles...

-Bah quoi ? Je fais juste attention à toi...

-Tu vas bien toi ?

-Euh … Parfait !

-C'est quoi cette hésitation ? S'inquiéta le shérif.

-Une hésitation ? Quelle hésitation ?

-Si il t'arrive quelque chose de mal j'aimerai être mis au courant tu sais... Je suis ton père après tout.

-Quelque chose de mal ? Mais enfin papa tout va bien ! On est arrivé seulement hier je te rappelle, no stress !

-Si tu le dis...

-Je suis un peu... occupé là, tu me rappelles demain ?

-Occupé ? Bon bah à demain fiston ! »

Stiles raccrocha pour se tourner vers Derek.

« -On va à la piscine ? »

oOo

C'est suite à ça que nous retrouvons notre joyeuse bande en train de barboter gaiement dans la piscine de l'hôtel. Allison, Lydia et Erica bronzaient tout en papotant sur les transats tandis que les garçons s'amusaient à se faire couler et à jouer à celui qui ferait le plus beau plongeon.

« -Peter ! Arrête je vais me noyer, rigolait Stiles suite à l'attaque de l'aîné.

-Je m'arrêterai avant tu sais, enchaîna l'autre.

-Vengeance ! »

L'hyperactif appuya de toutes ses forces sur la tête de l'adulte pour tenter de lui faire passer la tête sous l'eau, mais au lieu de ce résultat, ce fut lui qui se retrouva dessous.

« -AAAAH ! Méchant loup-garou tricheur ! L'accusa Stiles.

-C'pas ma faute si tu as pas de force, sourit le lycanthrope.

-GRR »

Ils continuèrent un moment leur bataille avant de se diriger vers le bar pour commander diverses boissons pour la meute.

oOo

Pendant ce temps, Danny et Isaac discutaient au bord de la piscine et rigolaient de temps à autres. Le loup-garou ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son ami, il craignait le retour de la bande anti-lycanthrope. Il le mettait involontairement en danger et s'en voulait atrocement pour ça.

« -Tout va bien ? Le questionna Danny en voyant son visage s'assombrir.

-Hein ? Ah oui tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Répondit ce dernier en souriant. »

Ils reprirent ensuite leur discussion.

oOo

« -Coca pour tout le monde ! S'écria Stiles en revenant les bras chargés accompagné de Peter. »

Chacun s'empara d'une canette avant de retourner vaguer à ses occupations. Sauf Derek qui se rapprocha de son oncle et de l'humain pour les entraîner ailleurs.

« -Hey tu nous amènes où grand méchant loup kidnappeur ? Rigola Stiles.

-Un peu plus loin. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un coin isolé des regards et Derek annonça :

« -Il faut qu'on parle, tous les trois.

-Hein ? Pourquoi tous les trois ? S'empressa de demander Peter.

-Parce que. On ne peut pas continuer dans cette situation.

-Dans cette situation ? Mais de quoi tu parles Derek ? Demanda Stiles qui se sentait un peu perdu.

-Du fait que nous ressentons tous les deux des sentiments à ton égard, ce qui génère quelques problèmes... familiaux.

-Oui donc si c'est des problèmes familiaux, je peux partir.

-Tu es inclus dans nos problèmes alors tu restes ici. Ordonna l'Alpha.

-Hey c'est pas ma faute si je me retrouve au milieu de vous deux moi, j'ai rien demandé du tout d'abord !

-Je peux parler où vous continuez seuls ? Questionna Peter d'un ton las. »

Derek haussa les épaules en signe d'approbation et Stiles plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus du second lycanthrope.

« -Bon. Je pense que notre querelle oncle/neveu doit s'arrêter et que Stiles ici présent doit faire un choix. Annonça t-il sollenellement»

L'humain concerné s'arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes avant de poser son regard sur l'Alpha puis de revenir à Peter plusieurs fois durant.

**A suivre...**


	19. Chapitre 18 - Choix ou pas

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture ! _Merci de me faire remarquer les éventuelles erreurs si vous en trouvez._  
_

Merci à tous (autant les inscrits que les inconnus) pour vos commentaires qui me font chaud au coeur, vous êtes adorables !

* * *

« -HEIN ? S'écria Stiles qui n'avait pas tout suivi. Vous rigolez ou quoi ? C'est quoi cette blague d'abord ? Si c'est une blague elle est de très mauvais goût d'ailleurs, j'en ai des meilleures en réserve perso.

-De quoi tu parles Stiles ? Demanda Derek d'un ton évasif et blasé.

-Mais t'es sérieux là ? Vous êtes sérieux tous les deux ? C'est quoi ce fameux choix que je dois faire d'abord.

-Bah... Juste choisir avec qui tu veux être entre nous deux, récapitula Peter en haussant les épaules. »

L'humain se mit de nouveau à contempler les deux lycanthropes avant de détailler un arbre du regard.

« -Alors ? S'impatienta l'Alpha.

-De quoi alors ? Vous attendez vraiment une réponse ou je rêve ? Ouais je dois rêver en fait. Parce que vous savez quoi ? Derek t'as un corps de rêve et j'ai des … comment dire... des … sentiments pour toi ? Bref. Peter t'as un charme de malade et si tu crois que tu me laisses indifférent, tu crois mal. Donc je m'en contre fiche de vos querelles familiales, vous voyez. Parce que moi je vous aime bien tous les deux et je me vois mal déclarer ma flamme là comme ça à un de vous alors tchuss. »

Après quoi, l'hyperactif laissa là les loups-garous et se dirigea vers la piscine où il put constater que tout le monde était déjà parti.

« _Non mais je vous jure alors, ces lycanthropes ils ont pas fini de m'en faire voir..._ » déclara Stiles pour lui-même.

oOo

« -Pfiou enfin seul, s'enthousiasma notre humain en se jetant sur son lit après avoir pris sa douche, c'est pas du luxe. »

Il se tira quand même hors du lit pour changer de vêtements et enfiler un vieux tee-shirt qu'il utilisait pour dormir. Il se glissa ensuite sous ses couvertures et espéra intérieurement que tout irait mieux le lendemain.

oOo

« -Isaac ? Demanda Danny, hésitant.

-Hmm... Quoi? Répondit l'autre encore endormit.

-J'arrive pas à dormir...

-Ah... Bah viens dormir ici si tu veux. »

Le lycanthrope se rendormit presque directement, sans avoir pu constater que l'humain l'avait bel et bien rejoint dans son lit.

oOo

« -Jackson ! Pousse toi, tu prends toute la couverture ! Cria Lydia.

-Hein ? Mais putain il est trois heures du matin, c'est pas une heure pour me gueuler dessus, attends demain !

-Pardon ? S'offusqua la rousse.

-Oublie et laisse moi dormir. »

La jeune fille souffla assez fort pour que son copain l'entende avant de tirer le drap vers elle.

oOo

Derek ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, ce qui était également le cas pour Peter. Tous deux ne pensaient qu'à Stiles et cherchaient des réponses à leurs questions. Ils espéraient secrètement être l'heureux gagnant de cette bataille.

oOo

_Hôtel de Street Hills, dix heures trente._

Scott s'étira dans son lit avant d'en sortir du plus doucement qu'il put pour s'habiller dans le calme le plus total et rejoindre son meilleur ami dans sa chambre.

« -Stiles, hé Stiles, appela calmement le lycanthrope, réveille toi.

-Hein, quoi, Aaah, Bailla l'humain.

-Fais moi le plaisir de sortir ta tête de sous les draps, s'teuplait. »

L'hyperactif daigna se redresser un peu dans son lit, bien qu'il n'en eut aucune envie.

« -Scott c'est méchant de venir me réveiller si tôt tu sais ! S'indigna Stiles.

-C'est important, c'est à propos de...

-De Peter et Derek ? Il n'y a rien à dire.

-Arrête de répéter toujours la même chose, je sais très bien qu'il y a quelque chose !

-Et bien demande leur au lieu de me demander à moi ! »

L'humain rabattit d'un coup sec son drap sur son visage et fit semblant de dormir.

« -Allez, arrête de faire le gamin Stiles... Je sais que tu dors pas.

-T'en sais rien du tout d'abord, et si, je dors.

-Quand on dort on parle pas.

-Je suis somnambule moi donc si, je parle dans mon sommeil. Je dis même des trucs hyper intéressants, des théories sur des choses hyper compliquées tu vois, que personne ne sait mais que moi si. Mais il y a que moi qui en profite puisque que personne vient m'écouter parler la nuit, alors que pourtant tout le monde devrait venir, je devrai même faire payer les entrées aux gens et leur faire prendre des notes, histoire de savoir ce que je dis tu vois. Et...

-Stiles ! Tu t'écartes du sujet, complètement même.

-Scottie … T'es pas gentil. Et ça rime en plus, sourit l'humain.

-Si tu existais pas, il faudrait t'inventer ... »

oOo

D'étranges voitures pourtant bien familières venaient de se garer sur le parking. Isaac eut un très mauvais pressentiment et se précipita pour prévenir toute la meute. Il avait retrouvé Danny dans son lit le matin même et n'avait d'ailleurs pas compris ce qu'il faisait là, ne se souvenant plus de la conversation courte et brève qu'ils avaient échangée dans la nuit. L'humain tenta de rattraper son ami, en vain. Le loup-garou courait dans tous les couloirs pour rejoindre ses autres amis et les prévenir de la venue de la secte. La journée n'allait pas être de tout repos encore une fois...

**A suivre...**


	20. Chapitre 19 - Villains are come back

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture ! _Merci de me faire remarquer les éventuelles erreurs si vous en trouvez._  
_

Merci à tous (autant les inscrits que les inconnus) pour vos commentaires qui me font chaud au coeur, vous êtes adorables !

* * *

« -ALERTE ROUGE, ALERTE ROUUUUGE, hurlait Isaac en ouvrant les chambres des autres membres de la meute. Putain mais bougez-vous ! Vous comprenez pas quoi dans « alerte rouge » ? »

Derek sortit le premier de sa chambre pour demander des explications à son bêta.

« -On peut savoir pourquoi tu hurles dans les couloirs ? Les vacances c'est fait pour se...

-Hey ! Scott vient par ici ! »

L'alpha avait été coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase et Isaac était parti en courant en voyant Scott passer au fond du corridor.

« -Eh Scott! Ouais Scott je te parle ! Viens tout de suite ! Et Stiles aussi ! »

Le lycanthrope courait dans tous les sens, Danny à ses trousses.

« -Isaac ! Arrête toi j'arrive pas à te suivre !

-Allison ! Sors de ce lit, direction la chambre de Derek, continua le loup-garou en entrant dans la chambre de la brune. »

Le blond se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Jackson et Lydia qu'il ouvrit en grand.

«-Venez au lieu de bous bécoter vous deux ! Allez oust, sortez de ce lit ! »

Il continua sa course, n'oubliant aucune chambre et finit par être stoppé par son alpha qui était agacé de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« -Bon maintenant tu te calmes Isaac et tu m'expliques tout bien calmement ok ?

-DEHORS ! Regarde dehors ! Hurla l'autre. Pas l'temps de parler, il faut faire un conseil de guerre ! »

Le bêta s'apprêtait à repartir mais Derek ne le laissa pas faire.

« -J'ai dit calmement Isaac ! Il se passe quoi bon sang !

-La secte, ils sont de retour ! »

L'alpha dessera son emprise sous le coup de la surprise et partit en courant à son tour dans la chambre de Stiles.

« -Stiles viens ici ! TOUT DE SUITE, hurla t-il.

-Hey j'ai fait quoi enco... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Derek lui atterrissait dessus, le faisant basculer en arrière et l'entraînant dans sa chute.

« -Euh on peut remettre ça à plus tard tu sais ? Demanda l'humain en tentant de se dégager.

-Mais putain Stiles ! Les autres cons sont juste dehors alors à partir de maintenant tu m'écoutes et tu restes avec moi, compris ?

-Euh … Ok. »

Il se laissa entraîner par le plus vieux dans sa chambre où le reste de la meute attendait déjà.

oOo

Stiles s'était allongé à même le sol et baillait, répétant inlassablement qu'il manquait de sommeil.

« -Bon écoute, c'est pas le problème actuellement, le réprimanda Lydia.

-Et puis on en a rien à foutre que tu sois fatigué, continua Jackson. »

L'hyperactif bouda dans son coin en grommelant pendant que ses amis réfléchissaient à comment éviter une nouvelle bataille.

Aucune solution ne fut cependant formulée et ils se résolurent à attendre dans la chambre de l'alpha, jetant de temps à autre de rapides coups d'oeil par la fenêtre, guettant le moindre geste.

« -Je m'ennuie, rouspéta Stiles.

-On s'en fiche, cracha Erica. »

L'humain soupira avant de se lover contre Derek qui s'était installé à côté de lui.

« -C'que tu es confortable … »

Peter sauta du lit de l'alpha pour s'allonger à son tour à côté de Stiles et il lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les trois hommes mais personne n'osa poser de questions, c'était tout sauf le moment. Scott commençait cependant à y voir plus clair...

« -ARGH, hurla Isaac.

-Que se passe t-il ? S'inquiéta Derek en se redressant d'un coup.

-Il manque la fille de la dernière fois, je ne la vois plus...

-Normal puisque je suis là, rigola cette dernière en apparaissant sur le pas de la porte. »

Stiles étouffa un cri de surprise et les loups-garous se regardèrent sans comprendre comment elle avait pu entrer sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le remarque. C'est à ce moment là que sans raison apparente, Peter et Isaac s'effondrèrent au sol, inanimés.

« -Vraiment très efficace l'aconit glissé sous l'oreiller, constata la femme en s'approchant des deux loups inconscients.

-N'approchez pas ! Hurla Stiles en protégeant Peter.

-Ah ah ce que tu es mignon, se moqua la brune en se baissant à son niveau pour lui relever le menton.

-Ne le touchez pas, gronda Derek en se transformant.

-Allez-y ! cria t-elle. »

A cet instant, deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce et s'emparèrent de Peter et de Isaac, sous les yeux choqués de la meute. Les lycanthropes cherchèrent à les défendre mais ils tombèrent eux aussi dans l'inconscience, un par un... Les humains ne surent quoi faire dans cette situation et Danny ne comprenait définitivement rien à ce qu'il se passait.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Lâchez-les ! Supplia t-il.

-Tu ne comprends donc rien petit sot ? Hors de mon chemin. »

La mystérieuse secte se contenta de prendre les deux bêtas et ils quittèrent la pièce, non sans avoir lancé aux autres d'un ton tout sauf amical :

« -Continuez à leur rester fidèle et ils vous arrivera des ennuis … Nous n'en prenons que deux cette fois-ci, mais qu'est-ce que ce sera la prochaine fois ? »

Lydia, Allison, Stiles et Danny se jetèrent des coups d'oeil désespérés avant d'essayer de ranimer leurs amis. Les quatre adolescents ne purent retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler depuis plusieurs minutes. Comment cette histoire allait-elle se terminer ?

**A suivre...**

* * *

**J'espère que personne n'a d'envies de meurtre *je cours me cacher*  
**

**Soyez mignoooons avec moi please :D**


	21. Chapitre 20 - Tourment de douleur

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture ! _Merci de me faire remarquer les éventuelles erreurs si vous en trouvez._  
_

Merci à tous (autant les inscrits que les inconnus) pour vos commentaires qui me font chaud au coeur, vous êtes adorables ! (à part ceux qui désirent ma mort (a) sens toi visée Mathilde!)

* * *

« -Putain Derek ! Réveille toi ! Allez fais un effort ! Cria Stiles en tentant de lui faire un massage cardiaque. Allez ! Un, deux, trois [...] trente. Derek s'teuplait ouvre les yeux j'en peux plus là ! Mes bras se transforment en guimauve fondante ! Le bouche à bouche maintenant.

-Stiles...

-Laisse moi finir Allison !

-Stiles...

-Chut ! Je me concentre pour compter !

-Ca ne sert à rien … continua Allison en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Comment ça, ça ne sert à rien ? Répéta Stiles tout en continuant son massage cardiaque dans le vain espoir de ranimer l'alpha.

-Ils sont empoisonnés à l'aconit... Il faut attendre que leur organisme le rejette, il n'y en a apparemment pas assez pour les tuer, ils vont guérir d'eux-mêmes.

-Tu n'en sais rien !

-J'en sais déjà plus que toi, alors arrête de t'épuiser pour rien, s'il-te-plaît... »

L'humain recula et regarda Allison dans les yeux avant de se retourner vers le corps inerte de Derek. Des larmes chaudes ruisselèrent sur ses joues et il s'assit de façon à plonger sa tête dans ses genoux.

La brune lui caressa lentement le dos même si elle était toute aussi triste face à son petit-ami inconscient.

Lydia, quant à elle, pleurait sur le torse de Jackson. Et au milieu de tout ça, Danny ne savait plus où se mettre ni quoi dire ou faire. Face à une situation aussi délicate, il ne trouvait pas les mots et il avait peur de chambouler encore plus ses amis en leur demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Allison daigna quand même se relever pour faire face au jeune homme et elle entama de lui expliquer... mais pas toute la vérité.

« -Je suppose que tu aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe... commença t-elle.

-Euh c'est à dire que … oui j'aimerai bien.

-Les gens que tu viens de voir, nous ne les connaissons pas mais ils en ont après nous... Et ils ont pris Peter et Isaac...

-Oui bon merci mais ça j'avais remarqué … J'aimerai juste savoir pourquoi Peter, Isaac, Jackson, Scott, Derek, Boyd et Erica sont inconscients et pas nous et... pourquoi Peter et Isaac ont été enlevé...

-Je... je ne sais pas, répondit Allison, confuse de ne pouvoir rien dire à son ami. »

Danny avait très bien compris que la brune en savait plus que ce qu'elle ne disait, mais il n'insista pas de peur de la brusquer.

Il s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre pour voir un quelconque signe de vie, mais tout était calme et la secte était déjà très loin...

oOo

Quatre hommes et une femme discutaient autour d'une table.

« -C'était très ingénieux Jessica ! Commenta un des hommes.

-Comme toujours Nedd, comme toujours... Sauf que ce satané plan n'a pas marché comme je le voulais ! L'alpha devait s'évanouir en même temps que Peter et Isaac selon les doses... Et les autres n'étaient pas censés s'évanouir du tout ! Le plan avait une faille... j'aurai dû prévoir qu'ils se réuniraient tous dans la chambre de leur alpha et que par conséquent, il seraient aussi intoxiqués.

-Tout ne peut pas toujours aller comme on veut... commenta un homme blond d'une trentaine d'années.

-Là ça devait se passer comme je le voulais ! Vous avez dû vous tromper dans les quantités d'aconit ! Vous êtes des bons à rien décidément !

-Mais Jessica...

-On était censés récupérer l'alpha de la meute et nous n'en avons pas eu le temps à cause de vos bêtises !

-Nous en avons quand même deux, se défendit un brun.

-Ca ne suffit pas pour les affaiblir ! Vous le comprenez ça !?

-Oui... »

oOo

_Trois heures plus tard..._

Non loin de là, dans la cave du repaire de la secte, nous retrouvons nos deux lycanthropes attachés par de lourdes chaînes à un mur.

« -P-Peter... appela Isaac en se réveillant.

-Ouille... rouspéta l'autre en ouvrant les yeux.

-On est où ?

-Aucune idée... Ca sent pas très bon en tout cas, constata l'aîné en reniflant l'air de la pièce.

-Je me souviens plus vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé... c'est très vague.

-Je me rappelle m'être évanoui... et après c'est le noir total, déclara Peter.

-Idem...

-J'ai envie de me gratter le bras, se plaignit le plus âgé en tentant de se défaire de ses chaînes.

-Oh c'est inutile mon chou, ricana Jessica en pénétrant dans la sombre pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? Voulut savoir Isaac.

-Je veux que votre race qui cause plus de mal que de bien soit exterminée... qu'il n'en reste aucun. Je veux vous tuer un par un et vivre avec la satisfaction d'avoir accompli ce que j'avais à faire. Je veux votre mort.

-Vous avez un problème mental en gros, résuma Peter.

-Lancez la décharge électrique ! Ordonna t-elle d'un ton mauvais. »

L'homme nommé Nedd s'exécuta et les deux loups-garous poussèrent des hurlements de douleur en se tordant dans tous les sens. Une deuxième décharge fut lancée, plus forte que la première, et encore plus douloureuse par conséquent.

« -GRAOUUH, hurla Peter en se transformant peu à peu. »

Il en fut de même pour Isaac qui hurlait à l'unisson avec son aîné et qui ne savait plus comment se mettre pour moins souffrir.

Jessica se pencha au dessus du plus âgé et lui souleva le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« -Alors, tu as toujours envie de me redire que je suis une malade mentale ? Ricana t-elle. »

Le bêta ne répondit pas et il tenta de mordre la femme qui se recula pour ordonner à ses hommes de lui injecter une dose d'aconit. Peter s'effondra au sol sous les yeux de Isaac qui n'en menait pas large.

« -Peter ! Hurla t-il. Peter !

-Tais toi ! La prochaine fois ce sera toi ! »

Le bêta sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux et ils ne put les retenir longtemps. Comment allaient-ils se sortir de ce désastre ?

_**A suivre...**_


	22. Chapitre 21 - You must believe

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture ! _Merci de me faire remarquer les éventuelles erreurs si vous en trouvez._  
_

Merci à tous (autant les inscrits que les inconnus) pour vos commentaires qui me font chaud au coeur, vous êtes adorables !

* * *

Stiles était accroupi sur le sol à côté de Derek et de Scott. Il vérifiait toutes les cinq minutes, et encore, si ses amis respiraient. Il ne tenait plus en place et avait envie de sortir de ce cauchemar. A quoi bon partir à des kilomètres de Beacon Hills si c'est pour récolter encore pire comme malheurs ? Comment allaient-ils retrouver Isaac et Peter maintenant ? Peter... Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire combien il était cher à son cœur et combien il tenait à lui.

« _Come on, come on, turn a little faster, come on, come on, the world will follow after, come on, come on, cause everybody's after lo__oooo__ve_ »

« -Allô ? Questionna l'hyperactif après avoir décroché son portable.

-Salut fiston ! S'enthousiasma son père, très joyeux d'avoir son fils au téléphone.

-Ah c'est toi papa.

-Bah oui, tu veux que ce soit qui franchement ?

-J'sais pas moi...

-Bon, comment tu vas ? Alors tes vacances ?

-Oh bah je passe de bonnes vacances... Excellentes même... Et très... mouvementées.

-Je vois... Vous avez fait quoi durant ces quelques jours sans parents ? Ca doit être reposant j'imagine, enfin pour nous aussi en même temps ah ah.

-Rien de spécial écoute... Tout le monde va bien hein ! Ouais tout le monde... On est en pleine forme... hyper joyeux, la routine quoi.

-Oh et bien raconte moi un peu vos journées alors ?

-Dodo … manger … encore dodo... et c'est tout. Pour la plupart hein parce qu'après ça c'est moi mais tu me connais pas vrai ? Il y a que moi pour dormir autant... et Scott, ouais Scott il dort beaucoup, beaucoup trop ! Mais il devrait pas dormir autant, c'est pas bon, et il profite pas des vacances ! Rahlala il faut penser à tout avec lui, il dort, il mange et il dort encore... Puis il remange en plus ! Il a une faim de loup... Ah ah... Ouais une faim de loup... _Garou _ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

-Bon Stiles, c'est pas que tu m'ennuies mais j'ai pas demandé un récit détaillé des journées... passionnantes de Scott. Donc je te rappelle plus tard, j'ai du boulot, ok ?

-Ah bah tchuss alors.

-C'est ça... tchuss, répondit son père avant de raccrocher. »

Stiles souffla un bon coup avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche. Il se retourna et fut surpris de voir Derek assis à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule. Il balaya rapidement la pièce et put constater que les autres bêtas n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller eux aussi. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand l'alpha le prit contre son torse, mais il culpabilisait de savoir que Peter n'était pas là et était retenu on ne sait où par de dangereux psychopathes...

oOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jackson, Scott, Boyd et Erica reprirent eux aussi consciences mais ils étaient tous très affaiblis. Danny les regardait un par un et se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui. Que faisait-il là d'ailleurs ? En plein milieu d'une guerre qui opposait ses amis, qu'il connaissait peu pour la plupart, à des gens bizarroïdes qui avaient pris Isaac et un certain Peter... Isaac... Il lui manquait déjà. Son sourire, son rire, ses yeux... tout lui manquait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui qu'on prenne ? Pourquoi toujours les plus gentils ? Mais Danny ne savait pas pourquoi tout cela arrivait, et il aurait pourtant apprécié obtenir des réponses...

« -Scott ! Enfin, sourit Allison en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Allison... Tu vas bien ?

-Oui oui ça va et toi ? Tu te sens comment ? Tu as mal à quelque part ?

-Où est Stiles ? Demanda t-il inquiet de pas voir son ami.

-Je suis là vieux, répondit la personne en question en s'approchant de lui.

-Stiles ! Tu n'as rien !

-Moi non mais Peter et Isaac en revanche...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Bah les psychopathes les ont embarqués, et pas pour leur faire des bons petits plats à savourer ou à emporter j'imagine... »

Lydia était accrochée au cou de Jackson et lui posait sans cesse des questions sur son état de santé. Danny n'avait pas bougé du rebord de la fenêtre et gardait le bras croisés sur son torse.

« -Comment on va faire pour les retrouver ? Demanda Allison au bout d'un moment.

-Je... Je n'en sais rien... avoua Derek qui savait que leur odorat surdéveloppé ne leur servirait pas à trop de kilomètres d'écart.

-Je... je peux peut-être les pister grâce à mon ordinateur si ils ont leur portable sur eux... proposa Danny d'une voix hésitante.

-Oh Danny tu nous sauves la vie, s'enthousiasma Stiles en sautant au cou du jeune homme.

-Ah euh... vraiment ?

-Ca serait vraiment bien ouais, assura Derek, ça te prendrait combien de temps ?

-Euh ça ne se ferait pas en une heure mais peut-être que demain j'aurai fini... »

Il se fit entendre des cris de joie dans la pièce et durant cet instant, la meute retrouva un peu de bonheur. Ils allaient peut-être pouvoir bientôt revoir leurs amis.

oOo

Danny avait directement rejoint sa chambre et travaillait d'arrache-pied sur son ordinateur, ne négligeant pas les moindres détails.

Quant à Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Scott, Boyd, Erica, Derek et Stiles, ils se reposaient un peu pour se remettre des événements perturbants qui venaient d'avoir eu lieu. Tous essayaient de trouver un moyen pour retrouver Peter et Isaac, la partie était loin d'être finie...

oOo

_Chambre de Stiles, 23:30_

Notre humain adoré ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit sans cesse. Il décida alors de se lever pour rejoindre Derek dans sa chambre.

« -Derek ? Je peux entrer ? Enfin c'est ouvert donc ouaip, je vais entrer. T'es pas tout nu au moins ? Parce que je suis jeune hein, donc ça peut me traumatiser tu vois ? Bref tu m'écoutes ?

-Entre Stiles, t'inquiète pas, tu ne verras rien de traumatisant. »

L'hyperactif poussa la porte et ne put retenir un sourire quand il vit l'alpha torse nu, assis sur son lit.

«-Tu regardes quoi comme ça ?

-Moi ? Hein ? Hey mais je regarde rien moi, rien du tout, ah si tu as un cil sur la joue, ça doit être ça. Ouais c'est ça, un cil, un pauvre petit cil.

-Un cil tu dis ? Tu regardais pas un petit peu plus bas que ma joue par hasard ?

-Plus bas ? Je... Je … Je me permettrai pas de faire ça … Tu me prends pour qui ? Déballa Stiles tout en rougissant.

-Oh je vais finir par être vexé... Moi qui croyais que tu admirais mon torse ou peut-être autre chose, ne sait-on jamais... Mais ma joue doit être sexy j'imagine.

-Oh oui... Incroyablement sexy. »

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Chapitre un petit peu plus long que les autres, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier :) Désolée pour le retard mais entre les cours, les devoirs et ma vie personnelle... C'est un peu compliqué. Cependant j'essaie de poster régulièrement =)_


	23. Chapitre 22 - I want to kiss you

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture ! _Merci de me faire remarquer les éventuelles erreurs si vous en trouvez._  
_

Merci à tous (autant les inscrits que les inconnus) pour vos commentaires qui me font chaud au coeur, vous êtes adorables !

* * *

Stiles n'avait pas bougé du pas de la porte depuis le début de la conversation. Son regard restait fixé toujours au même endroit, observant toujours la même personne Derek.

« -Bah alors tu attends quoi ? Je vais pas te manger … s'amusa l'alpha en invitant le plus jeune à se rapprocher.

-Euh... J'ai comme un gros doute sur le fait que tu ne comptes pas me manger tu sais... Un énorme doute même, répliqua l'humain.

-Ca dépend ta signification du mot « manger » après hein... on ne pense peut-être pas à la même chose... Dans tous les cas, je te mangerai pas, promis, du moins pas encore, sourit-il, dévoilant ses dents blanches. »

L'hyperactif resta planté comme un pic, la bouche ouverte, ne sachant quoi répondre à cette insinuation des plus gênantes.

« -Il est parti où ton humour ce soir Stiles ? Rigola Derek en se levant pour aller chercher lui même l'hyperactif.

-AAAAH, cria ce dernier en courant dans la chambre et en levant les bras en l'air.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Stiles s'arrêta, se planta devant le lycanthrope en souriant à son tour et répliqua :

« -Ce que je fais ? J'évite de me faire manger tout cru... je suis pas très comestible. »

Derek sourit en voyant que son ami avait retrouvé son humour et il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant les étoiles. L'adolescent resta debout derrière lui, une main posée sur son épaule.

« -Ils... ils me manquent, avoua t-il, nostalgique.

-Je sais... mais on va les retrouver.

-J'espère. »

L'alpha se détourna de l'ouverture pour regarder son interlocuteur et il se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de ce contact avec l'humain, sentir son odeur, son souffle chaud dans son cou... Ca lui était indispensable.

Un rictus apparut sur le visage de Stiles face à ce rapprochement, et il entoura la taille de l'aîné avec ses mains.

Ils étaient bien ensemble, juste tous les deux. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

« -J'ai envie de toujours être avec toi, commença Stiles en caressant le dos de Derek avec ses mains.

-Moi aussi j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi.

-Pas dans ce sens là... je veux... je veux plus que ça. Plus que de simples câlins de temps en temps... Je te veux juste pour moi. »

L'alpha leva le menton de l'hyperactif pour plonger ses yeux verts dans ceux marrons de Stiles.

« -Moi aussi je te veux pour moi tout seul. »

oOo

Peter et Isaac étaient toujours retenus captifs dans la cave par leurs agresseurs. Ils avaient soif et faim car ils avaient peu à manger et à boire. Ils avaient cependant été détachés pour leur permettre d'accéder aux toilettes de la cave. C'était déjà ça de pris...

Les deux lycanthropes étaient cependant très faibles, ils recevaient régulièrement des décharges électriques et le loup en eux en était affaibli.

« -Quand va t-on nous sortir de cette enfer bon sang... lâcha Peter qui se traînait jusqu'au plateau rassemblant deux morceaux de pain et un peu d'eau.

-Je... je n'en sais rien... bientôt j'espère... se désespéra Isaac.

-On ne tiendra pas longtemps... C'est certain.

-Je sais. »

Nos deux amis gardaient espoir en leur meute mais ils savaient que ce ne serait pas facile de les retrouver... Cependant Isaac eut une illumination.

« -Ce ne sera peut-être pas aussi compliqué de trouver le repaire... s'enthousiasma t-il, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Comment ça ?

-Danny... Danny peut réussir à pister notre trace, grâce à nos portables.

-Nos portables ? Mais ils nous les ont pris nos portables...

-Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste Peter ! Ils sont peut-être encore allumés, il faut garder espoir.

-L'espoir fait vivre... »

Ils étaient tout deux assis sur le sol froid de la cave, fixant les murs d'un air songeur. Ils espéraient qu'on les retrouverait rapidement, et dans un bon état...

oOo

Stiles avait glissé sa main dans celle de Derek, non sans une certaine hésitation. L'alpha l'avait laissé faire, appréciant le rapprochement.

« -Je t'aime mon gros loup mal luné, ricana l'humain.

-Moi aussi mon petit humain qui parle décidément trop.

-Trop ? Moi ? Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est même pas vrai d'abord, que je parle trop. Je parle quand j'ai besoin de parler et c'est à dire quand...

-Tu as tout le temps besoin de parler, le coupa Derek.

-Bah euh j'aime pas les blancs et du coup je les comble et...

-Chuuut, chuchota le lycanthrope en mettant son index devant la bouche de l'adolescent.»

L'alpha se rapprocha subitement de l'hyperactif. Il déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de l'humain et il introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire. Stiles fut pris au dépourvu mais il fit durer le baiser en rapprochant leur deux corps encore plus et en enlaçant la taille du loup-garou. Il essayait de reprendre son discours sur le fait qu'il ne parlait pas tant que ça mais Derek ne lui laissait pas le temps de respirer.

« -N'empêche que je ne parle pas tellement... il existe bien pire dans le monde et je peux te citer des exemples comme...

-Stiles... s'il-te-plaît. »

Leur langues entremêlées ne formaient plus qu'une seule. Stiles ne prenait même plus la peine de reprendre sa respiration, profitant au maximum de ce moment intime. Derek mis cependant fin à l'échange pour lui permettre de prendre un peu air.

« -Rooh déjà ? Râla l'humain.

-C'est pas toi qui voulait me parler de ta façon de parler, justement ? Tu peux maintenant, ironisa l'alpha.

-Pff j'en ai plus envie de toute façon.

-Bah tu vois, ça fait du bien des fois les blancs... et ils peuvent être comblés par autre chose qu'un débit de parole insensé. »

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Verdict? _Je suis désolée d'avance si vous auriez préféré du Steter mais... Je suis partie avec l'idée de faire du Sterek et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir dans ce choix. J'espère également que mes chapitres ne sont pas ennuyeux ou que sais-je encore.

_Merci pour le temps que vous consacrez à me lire en tout cas !_


	24. Chapitre 23 - Le chocolat c'est vital

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture ! _Merci de me faire remarquer les éventuelles erreurs si vous en trouvez._  
_

Merci à tous (autant les inscrits que les inconnus) pour vos commentaires qui me font chaud au coeur, vous êtes adorables !

* * *

Danny n'avait de cesse de travailler sur son ordinateur pour localiser ses amis, mais ça ne donnait rien. C'est pourquoi la meute se réunit ce jour-là dans la chambre de l'adolescent pour en discuter.

« -Il est impossible de trouver leur localisation, c'est comme si leurs portables étaient hors-service... annonça Danny.

-Je présume que la secte ne nous aura pas donner le plaisir de leur laisser leurs téléphones... ils sont sûrement en miette à ce moment même, répliqua Derek.

-On va faire comment maintenant ? Demanda Erica, anxieuse de ne pas pouvoir voir Isaac.

-Bah... On a qu'à partir à leur recherche tout simplement, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules d'un air naturel.

-On ne sait même pas où chercher... rappela Scott.

-Et bien on partira dans des directions différentes par groupe de deux, proposa l'hyperactif.

-Moi ça me va, acquiesça Allison.

-A moi aussi, ajouta Lydia. »

Tous finirent par adopter l'idée et les groupes se formèrent. Boyd se mit avec Erica, Allison avec Scott, Jackson avec Lydia et Danny et enfin Derek avec Stiles. Le meilleur ami de ce dernier lui avait lancé un regard inquisiteur auquel l'adolescent avait répondu par un nouvel haussement d'épaules. Ca allait devenir une habitude...

oOo

Chaque groupe était parti de son côté, dans l'espoir de vite retrouver Isaac et Peter. Stiles était particulièrement content de pouvoir passer du temps seul avec Derek. Mais il savait que le temps était justement compté et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment lambiner ou faire autre chose.

L'adolescent tenait son portable avec le GPS allumé dans sa main, histoire de se repérer un maximum.

« -A la prochaine sortie, tournez à droite, annonça Stiles en imitant la voix de l'appareil. »

L'alpha ricana avant de s'exécuter.

« -Tu sais, je suis content de faire équipe avec toi, sourit l'humain en détournant le regard de son portable.

-Moi aussi, répondit l'autre en lui rendant son sourire.

-Aaaah la vie est belle.

-Pas vraiment si on pense à Peter et Isaac qui sont sûrement en sale état actuellement, rappela le brun.

-Baah on va les retrouver, et ils sont résistants tu trouves pas ? Par exemple, Isaac j'aime bien l'embêter, enfin Peter aussi donc ça marche pour les deux, et ils sont pas encore morts sous mes pincements ou autre tu vois ?

-Il y a une grosse différence entre toi qui les pince et la secte qui leur font je ne sais quoi tu sais.

-Pff si faut les méchants humains les pincent aussi et ils s'en remettent très bien, répliqua Stiles. »

Derek haussa les épaules, un rictus sur les lèvres.

« -C'est moi qui hausse les épaules normalement, bouda Stiles, même que ça énerve Scott car il dit que ça devient une habitude. Car à chaque fois qu'il pose une question, je réponds en haussant les épaules et la réponse lui convient pas. Du coup, je hausse tout le temps les épaules pour l'enquiquiner. Et ça l'énerve encore plus. Mais pourtant c'est cool de hausser les épaules, ça fait genre trop classe et moi j'adore hausser les épaules donc je hausse les épaules, souvent même, tu comprends ?

-Stiles ?

-Oui ?

-Tais toi. »

L'humain croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit semblant de bouder.

« -Et bah ? Tu hausses plus les épaules ? S'amusa Derek.

-Pff c'est pas rigolo, répliqua l'autre en riant, néanmoins. »

oOo

Lydia dictait à Jackson les directions qu'il devait prendre, ne lui laissant pas le choix d'en choisir une autre que celle imposée.

« -Je pense qu'on devrait plutôt tourner à gauche là... tenta l'adolescent.

-Je t'ai dit de continuer tout droit Jack', écoute moi un peu au lieu d'essayer de prendre les directives. Tu vas finir par nous perdre.

-On sait déjà pas où on va alors ça reviendrait au même...

-Fais ce que je te dis, ce n'est pas discutable, ordonna la rousse en lui lançant un regard mauvais. »

Le blond se concentra sur la route en grommelant. Danny lui observait la scène à l'arrière de la voiture, un rictus sur les lèvres.

oOo

« -Alors, vous appréciez le séjour mes chéris ? Ironisa Jessica en entrant dans la cave suivit par Nedd et un autre de ses hommes.

-Il est très agréable, on pense même à le prolonger, répliqua Peter, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

-On ne comptait pas vous laisser partir de toute façon, rigola la brune. »

Isaac lui ne répondit rien, il se contenta juste de fixer le mur devant lui, comprenant que lui et Peter allaient de nouveau avoir droit à leur décharge électrique habituelle. Quand allait-on les sortir de cet enfer ?

oOo

Allison avait posé sa main sur le genou de Scott qui conduisait. Elle tenait un plan des environs dans son autre main pour indiquer les directions à prendre à soncopain.

« -Après le petit chemin tu tournes à droite, annonça t-elle, la tête penchée sur le plan et suivant la route à prendre avec son doigt.

-A vos ordres sergent Alli', s'amusa le brun.

oOo

« -Dereeeeeek !

-Oui, répondit le lycanthrope pour la dixième fois consécutive. Quoi encore ?

-J'ai faim, je veux du chocolat.

-Regarde dans le sac si il y en a. »

L'hyperactif ouvrit la fermeture de la sacoche et farfouilla à l'intérieur.

« -Y en a pas ! S'exclama t-il d'un ton dramatique.

-Bah mange autre chose, tu peux bien t'en passer non ?

-Le chocolat c'est vital pour ma survie, tu vas devoir aller en acheter, maintenant.

-Maintenant ? Mais Stiles tu vois bien qu'on est pas du tout en ville là ! Plutôt dans un coin pommé avec rien aux alentours.

-Débrouille toi mais je veux mon chocolat. »

Le loup-garou souffla avant de s'arrêter sur le bas-côté pour appeler Scott.

« -Scott ? Questionna t-il quand on décrocha à l'autre bout du fil.

-Non c'est Allison.

-Tu peux regarder dans votre sac si vous avez du chocolat ?

-Du chocolat ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

-Stiles en veut absolument...

-Deux secondes, je vais regarder ça.

-Merci. »

La brune chercha en vain, le sac ne contenait pas l'aliment tant convoité par l'hyperactif.

« -Désolée mais on n'en a pas.

-Raah je suis dans la merde, merci quand même, répondit l'alpha en raccrochant. »

Stiles le fixa de son regard le plus noir avant d'annoncer :

« -Je refuse de continuer sans chocolat. »

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Verdict? _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis sur le chapitre !


	25. Chapitre 24 - Quand la banshee aide

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture ! _Merci de me faire remarquer les éventuelles erreurs si vous en trouvez._  
_

Merci à tous (autant les inscrits que les inconnus) pour vos commentaires qui me font chaud au coeur, vous êtes adorables !

* * *

Derek suppliait Stiles du regard. Allait-il vraiment stopper leur recherche pour avoir du chocolat ? C'était impossible. Mais l'humain en était parfaitement capable... malheureusement. Voyant l'air ahuri qu'abordait l'alpha, l'humain soupira avant d'annoncer :

« -Bon Derek, oui j'ai vraiment envie de chocolat mais je peux bien me retenir un petit peu si ça peut permettre de retrouver Isaac et Peter... Enfin je dis ça je dis rien, si tu veux aller en acheter ça ne me dérange pas hein. Mais non non j'ai rien dit, redémarre la voiture quoi que attends deux secondes...

-Dieu merci, le coupa le brun. »

Le lycanthrope s'apprêtait à redémarrer quand l'hyperactif prit son menton dans sa main pour tourner sa tête vers lui. Il captura ses lèvres brièvement avant de lui laisser enfin reprendre la route. Il n'allait tout de même pas trop retarder le moment des retrouvailles avec Peter et Isaac, si on les retrouvait...

oOo

« -Boyd... tu es sûr qu'on a prit le bon chemin ? S'inquiéta Erica en tournant la carte dans tous les sens.

-Euh oui... enfin je présume. C'est toi qui me dit où aller depuis le début.

-Je n'en suis plus trop sûre maintenant...

-Tant pis, on va continuer dans cette direction, ça aboutira bien quelque part. »

oOo

Stiles observait tendrement son amoureux tout en essayant de se concentrer sur le GPS. Il avait envie de se blottir dans ses bras, de poser sa tête sur son torse chaud et rassurant, … Il voulait tout simplement être avec lui. Avec lui et avec aucun autre. Il aimait bien Peter, certes, mais il ne ressentait pour lui rien de plus qu'une sincère amitié. Bien que l'homme soit très important pour lui et qu'il mourrait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras quand il serait retrouvé.

« _Oui c'est ce que je vais faire... je lui ferai un gros câlin quand il sera là, mais je lui dirai que j'aime Derek et que je ne peux pas être avec lui... il s'en remettra... enfin j'espère. _» se disait l'adolescent.

oOo

« -Jackson ! Arrête toi tout de suite ! Ordonna Lydia d'un ton autoritaire.

-Mais enfin je...

-Pas de mais, je veux que tu t'arrêtes maintenant.

-Lydia tu peux bien attendre cinq minutes quand même... protesta le blond.

-Ma vessie ne peut pas attendre cinq minutes non, alors soit tu t'arrêtes soit je le fais à ta place. »

Le garçon grommela avant d'arrêter la voiture sur le bas côté. Danny à l'arrière du véhicule se demandait comment son meilleur ami pouvait bien pouvoir supporter une fille comme la rousse.

« -J'en ai pour deux minutes, tu ne pars pas avant que je sois revenue, c'est compris ?

-Grrm... oui. »

La jeune fille s'éloigna dans la pénombre à travers la forêt. Elle avait fini de se soulager quand elle entendit un hurlement familier. Elle décida d'aller voir un peu plus loin, intriguée.

oOo

« -Bon ça fait cinq minutes qu'elle est partie, mais elle fout quoi bon sang ? S'impatienta Jackson, on a pas toute la nuit devant nous non plus. »

Danny se demandait lui aussi pourquoi Lydia prenait autant de temps, mais il décida de ne pas trop s'inquiéter du retard de la rousse, c'était Lydia après tout...

« -Si elle se ramène pas dans trois minutes, je vais la chercher par la peau des fesses, fini ou pas fini. On a quand même le campement à monter pour passer la nuit et on a pas encore mangé.

-Elle va sûrement bientôt arriver, objecta son meilleur ami, plus très sûr de lui. »

oOo

Un nouvel hurlement plus plaintif se fit entendre. Lydia sursauta mais continua à avancer dans cette direction son portable en main pour s'éclairer. Elle sentait qu'elle n'était plus très loin de la personne qui avait poussé les deux plaintes. Elle marcha dans la même direction tout en faisant attention à ne pas trébucher. L'obscurité se faisait de plus en plus sombre, elle dût augmenter la luminosité de son téléphone pour y voir plus clair. Au bout de dix minutes de marche, elle entendit des pas et elle se cacha derrière un arbre pour observer ce qu'il se passait. Un homme qui lui était bien familier avançait dans la pénombre du plus doucement possible. Elle força un peu sur ses yeux pour mieux voir et pu ainsi distinguer un étrange bâtiment vieillit par le temps. Plusieurs gardes se tenaient à l'entrée. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise quand elle sentit une présence dans son dos quelques secondes après...

oOo

« -Dereeeeek ? Demanda Stiles.

-Quoi encore ?

-J'ai faaaaaim. On peut pas s'arrêter pour manger un peu ?

-Il est vingt-et-une heure trente, j'allais de toute façon stopper la voiture pour monter le campement.

-Youpi ! J'ai une faim de loup !

-A qui le dis-tu ? Répondit le lycanthrope un sourire aux lèvres. »

Le brun se gara et ils sortirent tous deux de la camaro noire. Stiles la contourna pour se placer à la droite de l'alpha et glisser sa main dans la sienne.

oOo

Quand Lydia se retourna pour connaître l'identité de l'humain présent derrière elle, elle ne put laisser échapper un cri digne de ce nom. Jackson qui se retrouvait à une centaine de mètres de la rousse l'entendit bien distinctement et il se précipita vers elle. Il se transforma dans sa course et avant que le prénommé Nedd ne put faire le moindre mouvement, il fut mis K.O.

« -Prenez vous en une seconde fois à ma petite amie et je vous fais avaler vos dents, compris ? Menaça le loup-garou en se baissant au niveau de l'homme. »

Lydia en avait profité pour prévenir Allison de leur emplacement et de la situation. La brune avait quant à elle alerté le reste de la meute. Une fois tout le monde mis au courant, ils se dirigèrent vers l'emplacement donné pour se préparer au combat.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Je suis désolée pour le retard du chapitre mais je suis tombée malade entre temps et il m'était compliqué d'écrire.

_Donnez-moi votre avis, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre !_


	26. Chapitre 25 - Plan à inventer

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture ! _Merci de me faire remarquer les éventuelles erreurs si vous en trouvez._  
_

Merci à tous (autant les inscrits que les inconnus) pour vos commentaires qui me font chaud au coeur, vous êtes adorables !

* * *

Derek n'avait pas jugé utile de prendre la voiture qui était trop lente à son goût. Il avait donc ordonné à Stiles de s'accrocher à son cou et il s'était transformé pour partir à toute allure dans la forêt jusqu'au repaire de la secte. L'humain qui se tenait à l'alpha tant bien que mal sentait le vent le fouetter en plein visage, une sensation très désagréable mais cependant il était contre le corps chaud de son amoureux, ce qui compensait largement. A peine deux minutes plus tard, l'adolescent posait pied à terre, essayant d'identifier ce qui l'entourait, en vain. Ce n'était qu'obscurité en tout points. Il tressaillit en pensant que Peter et Isaac pouvaient ne plus être en vie. Il chassa cette pensée obscure et essaya de penser à autre chose. Derek se retourna vers son copain en sentant la peur l'envahir, il glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna à sa suite.

oOo

_Deux heures auparavant..._

Le téléphone d'Allison sonna, la brune farfouilla dans son sac et décrocha.

« -Lydia ?

-Allison ! Je sens que quelque chose va se passer, je suis dans la forêt, j'ai un drôle de pressentiment. Il faut que tu appelles ton père, dit lui où on est, qu'il vienne en renfort.

-Tu es où exactement ? Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta son amie.

-Je vais bien... pour l'instant. Je suis dans une forêt orientée sud-est, il faut à tout prix que tu préviennes Chris, fais moi confiance. Je dois raccrocher. »

La jeune fille resta perplexe quelques instants, les yeux dans le vide. Scott la questionna sur l'appel de la rousse mais la chasseuse décida d'écouter sa meilleure amie et elle appela directement son père.

oOo

_Deux heures plus tard..._

Tous se tenaient prêt, les lycanthropes s'étaient transformés et les humains étaient armés de façon à pouvoir se défendre. Allison avait certifié à ses amis que Chris avait été prévenu et qu'il n'allait certainement pas tarder à arriver. Lydia lui avait répondu par un sourire gratifiant.

Danny était légèrement en retrait, il observait la scène avec de grands yeux, se demandant si il rêvait ou non. Jackson finit par se rendre compte de leur boulette et il informa la meute du regard.

« -Danny, souffla Lydia en comprenant leur erreur. On t'expliquera tout quand cette histoire sera rentrée dans l'ordre, d'accord ?

-Je... je ne suis pas sûr de bien voir ce qu'il se passe … Ce sont des … loups-garous ? Objecta t-il, choqué.

-Et bien... oui, trouva bon d'acquiescer Stiles. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et il haussa les épaules, ce qui lui valut un soufflement désespéré de Scott.

« -Bah quoi ? Il l'aurait bien appris non ? Je veux bien qu'il fasse nuit mais il n'est pas non plus aveugle hein. Et qu'on lui dise maintenant ou dans une heure...

-Tu es bien optimiste, ajouta Jackson.

-Et toi tu es un peu trop pessimiste, le rabroua l'hyperactif.

-Ne commencez pas vous deux ! Ordonna Lydia d'un ton autoritaire. »

oOo

« -Isaac, chuchota Peter, tu les entends ?

-Oui, ils sont dehors, ils nous ont retrouvé, répondit-il, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

-On ne va pas mourir ici, enfin j'espère car il faut quand même qu'ils arrivent à nous sortir de là...

-J'ai confiance en eux, ils y arriveront. »

Les deux lycanthropes étaient assis sur le sol froid de la cave, fixant un point invisible sur le mur. Ils attendaient ce moment avec impatience, ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas rester en vie très longtemps si on ne les sortait pas rapidement...

oOo

Chris avait trouvé l'endroit indiqué par sa fille avec l'aide de ses hommes. Il avait fait du plus vite qu'il avait pu en sachant la brune en danger. L'adulte ne voulait pas la perdre, il avait déjà assez perdu de membres de sa famille. Il se dépêcha de sortir les fusils et autres attirails de bataille de la malle et se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers la meute.

« -Papa ! Tu as fait vite ! Remarqua Allison en voyant son père arriver.

-Je n'allais pas traîner en chemin en sachant que tu étais en danger.

-Apparemment le danger n'est pas prêt de sortir de son repaire, il faudrait peut-être l'aider un peu, objecta Jackson, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

-Personne ne bouge d'ici, ordonna l'alpha, impassible.

-Moi je pense que justement si, il faut mettre un plan en place ! Proposa Stiles.

-Et tu as des idées monsieur-j'ai-des-plans-foireux ? Se moqua le loup-garou blond.

-Je ne le proposerais pas si je n'en avais pas... »

L'adolescent fit part de son idée au reste de la meute, elle fut adopter avec joie par la plupart des membres. Ne parlons pas du petit-ami de Lydia qui râlait dans son coin.

C'est suite à ça que chacun se mit en place, prêt à batailler.

oOo

Stiles et Lydia avaient été chargés de se faufiler par une ouverture à l'intérieur du bâtiment afin de localiser Peter et Isaac. Ils avançaient à tâtons, dans l'obscurité. La rousse tenait fermement la main de l'hyperactif dans la sienne et avait enlevé ses talons, marchant pieds nus pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Mais soudain, un grincement quelque peu bruyant se fit entendre.

« -Stiles ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? S'énerva la jeune fille en chuchotant.

-Mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est mes chaussures !

-Qui est là ? Demanda une voix peu affectueuse. »

Les deux amis se serrèrent dans une cachette improvisée et Lydia passa une main devant la bouche de Stiles pour l'empêcher de parler si jamais l'envie lui en prenait. Ce qui était fort probable le connaissant.

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Verdict ? J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, à très bientôt pour la suite..._


	27. Chapitre 26 - Un tourment d'émotions

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture ! _Merci de me faire remarquer les éventuelles erreurs si vous en trouvez._  
_

Je tenais à vous remercier tout particulièrement aujourd'hui car cette fanfiction atteindra bientôt les 200 reviews ! Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour votre soutient merveilleux...

* * *

Lydia et Stiles retenaient leur respiration, la main de la rousse était toujours positionnée devant la bouche de l'adolescent. Ce dernier voulut d'ailleurs voir où leur ennemi se trouvait, mais la jeune fille le tira en arrière pour l'empêcher de regarder.

« -Cesse de gesticuler ! Tiens toi tranquille ! Lui ordonna t-elle dans un souffle.

-J'ai des fourmis dans les pieds ! Se plaignit l'autre, profitant du court instant où Lydia avait retiré sa main de devant sa bouche.

-Ne bouge pas ! »

Le jeune homme tentait tant bien que mal de rester en place, mais il avait envie de taper son pied sur le sol pour faire partir la douleur. Il s'exécuta néanmoins et il attendit patiemment que l'homme quitte les lieux. Quand nos deux amis n'entendirent plus aucun bruit, ils sortirent de leur cachette.

« -Pfiou c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai mal partout !

-Si tu bougeais moins aussi... »

Stiles voulut répondre mais la rousse l'entraîna à sa suite pour continuer leur exploration.

oOo

« -Ils mettent beaucoup de temps vous ne trouvez pas ? Objecta Scott qui s'inquiétait pour ses amis.

-Ils ne vont pas trouver en cinq minutes, laisse leur un peu de temps, lui répondit Chris.

-J'espère qu'ils vont bien... »

En suivant le plan imposé, Lydia et Stiles devaient trouver où étaient retenus prisonniers Peter et Isaac. Ensuite, la bataille commencerait. Pendant que les lycanthropes et Chris et ses hommes se battraient, Allison irait rejoindre Stiles et Lydia pour sortir Isaac et Peter du bâtiment. Erica serait avec la brune pour l'aider en cas de besoin. Tout devait rapidement se faire pour éviter le moindre écart. La plus petite faute d'inattention serait fatale. Ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre.

oOo

Lydia tenait fermement la main de Stiles et ils se faufilaient dans le bâtiment. Elle essayait de trouver ses amis grâce à ses pouvoirs de banshee, mais la rousse était plus douée pour découvrir des corps sans vie.

« -Fais un effort Lydia ! On est leur seule chance de survie ! objecta Stiles.

-Je fais ce que je peux je te figure ! Tu ne fais rien pour m'aider !

-Tu me traînes derrière toi depuis le début, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus...

-Justement, tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup... »

L'adolescent pris les devants en ouvrant une porte qui se situait sur sa droite. Il y avait une sorte de bureau à l'intérieur, des papiers jonchaient le sol et la pièce était en désordre. L'hyperactif pénétra dedans et commença à farfouiller dans les tiroirs. Lydia entra également et ouvrit une commode délaissée vers le fond.

« -Il n'y a rien ici ! S'impatienta Stiles en envoyant valser une pile de feuilles.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre... répondit son amie d'un air malicieux en lui fourrant une paire de clefs devant les yeux.

-Tu es géniale ! S'enthousiasma l'humain en enlaçant son amie.

-Ce n'est pas nouveau ça, répliqua la rousse. »

oOo

« -Alors ? Qu'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda Jessica en regardant durement l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Rien du tout... Il n'y avait personne.

-Comment ça personne ? Regarde la caméra, il en manque deux dehors, espèce d'idiot ! »

La brune jeta un verre sur le carrelage sur le coup de l'énervement et elle ordonna à l'homme de partir.

« -Des bons à rien ! Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Je vais devoir me débrouiller toute seule pour trouver ces deux garnements. »

Le geste accompagnant la parole, elle se leva, chargea son pistolet et d'un regard menaçant, elle quitta les lieux à son tour.

oOo

Les deux adolescents à l'intérieur du bâtiment longeaient les murs pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Ils entendirent tout à coup des bruits de talons dans le couloir perpendiculaire à celui où ils se trouvaient et ils se dépêchèrent de trouver la clef qui ouvrait la porte la plus proche. Lydia les essayait une à une du plus vite qu'elle pouvait, en entendant les pas se rapprocher. Néanmoins, elle tremblait beaucoup trop et le trousseau atterrit sur le sol.

« -Zut ! Chuchota t-elle. »

Stiles le ramassa et il passa une clef dans la serrure. Il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que Jessica était de plus en plus proche d'eux.

« -Dépêche toi Stiles, cours ! Lui cria Lydia en lui agrippant le poignet.

-Trop tard mes chéris ! Ricana l'adulte en apparaissant au bout du couloir. »

Sans réfléchir, nos deux amis se mirent à courir dans la direction opposée à leur ennemie. Ils couraient du plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient, ne pensant plus à rien.

« -Mais que c'est intelligent... se désespéra la brune en brandissant son pistolet. »

Une première balle fut tirée, elle frôla Lydia mais elle ne la toucha pas. Jessica était lancée à leur poursuite, bien décidée à les arrêter. Elle tira une deuxième balle qui termina sa route dans le mur. Une troisième vola...

oOo

« -ARGH ! Vous avez entendu ? S'écria Scott qui ne tenait plus en place.

-Oh mon dieu... souffla Allison.

-Il faut les aider ! Continua le lycanthrope en courant en direction du repaire.

-On ne peut pas se précipiter comme ça ! Le raisonna Derek.

-On ne peut pas non plus les laisser se faire blesser sans rien faire ! »

Le meilleur ami de l'hyperactif n'attendit pas d'obtenir le consentement de l'alpha et il se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

oOo

La balle heurta Stiles de plein fouet. Elle se logea dans son épaule et il hurla de douleur.

« -Stiles ! S'écria Lydia en rattrapant l'hyperactif qui allait tomber à terre. »

Elle le soutint du mieux qu'elle put pour continuer à avancer. Le jeune homme était malheureusement à bout de forces et il s'effondra sur le sol, entraînant la rousse à sa suite...

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Verdict ? Je ne mords pas, une review n'est jamais de trop! _


	28. Chapitre 27 - Trois blessés

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture ! _Merci de me faire remarquer les éventuelles erreurs si vous en trouvez._  
_

Je tenais à vous dire que je suis _incroyablement_ surprise du succès que rencontre cette fanfiction, tout en sachant que c'est la première que j'écris. C'est pourquoi, je vous dis merci, chers lecteurs, pour le soutient sans faille que vous me donnez depuis le début.

* * *

Scott courait dans les couloirs du bâtiment, suivit de près par Derek et les autres lycanthropes. Le meilleur ami de Stiles l'avait entendu crier et ça le faisait courir encore plus vite. Il ne réfléchissait plus à ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver si il rencontrait un ennemi ou si on lui tirait une balle d'aconit dessus, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui importait c'était Stiles. Stiles et uniquement Stiles.

« -Scott ! Ralentis ! Les ennemis peuvent être partout ! Lui ordonna Derek en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-J'en ai rien à foutre ! Répliqua l'autre.

-Scott ! Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses blesser !

-Et moi je ne veux pas que Stiles soit blessé. »

Le loup-garou n'écouta pas l'alpha et il continua sa course en direction de ses deux amis.

oOo

Lydia était tombée sur Stiles. Elle s'empressa de se redresser pour ne pas lui faire mal et elle essaya de le relever.

« -Va t'en Lydia ! Cours, va te cacher ! Ils vont me retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas, sauve toi ! Lui cria l'hyperactif en restant au sol, compressant son épaule avec sa main.

-Mais... Mais je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça !

-COURS ! »

La rousse se releva et se mit à courir, écoutant son ami. Elle trouva une porte sur sa gauche qu'elle ouvrit avec une des clefs, tremblante. Après avoir pénétré dans la pièce, elle referma à clef l'endroit.

Elle se retourna et manqua de tomber en découvrant des escaliers qui menait vers un sous-sol. Elle éclaira les marches avec son portable et descendit prudemment.

« -Il...Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

-Lydia... souffla Peter qui était allongé sur le sol froid de la cave.

-Peter, Isaac ! Vous êtes là ! S'écria la jeune fille en courant dans leur direction. Oh mon dieu ! Dans quel état vous êtes, contasta t-elle en voyant les deux lycanthropes à bout de force, blanc comme des linges.

-On n'a pas passé les meilleurs jours de notre vie, effectivement, confirma l'aîné.

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Isaac qui avait entendu bien distinctement les coups de feux répétés et les cris.

-Je... Ils... Enfin elle... elle a tiré sur Stiles, avoua la rousse en éclatant en sanglots. Et il m'a dit de partir me cacher et j'ai dû le laisser seul, blessé. »

Peter se rapprocha de Lydia et la prit dans ses bras, toujours assis sur le sol.

« -Tout va bien se passer... tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

-J'en doute... »

oOo

« -Et bien, la jolie petite rouquine te laisse seul pour mort ? Que c'est vilain ! Ricana Jessica en s'accroupissant à côté de Stiles. Comment vas-tu faire maintenant que plus personne ne peut t'aider, hein, dis-moi.

-Pour-pourquoi vous êtes aussi méchante...

-Méchante ? Demande plutôt ça à tes idiots de loups-garous.

-Qui est idiot ? Demanda une voix derrière eux.

-Scott... souffla l'hyperactif avant de s'évanouir.

-Stiles ! Hurla Derek en arrivant dans le couloir.

-Occupe toi de lui, je m'occupe de l'ennemi ! Lui lança le meilleur ami de l'humain en se transformant.

-Et on va l'aider... affirmèrent Jackson et Boyd en apparaissant à leur tour. »

Les trois lycanthropes s'avancèrent en direction de Jessica en grondant. Derek en profita pour courir en direction de son amoureux et il le prit dans ses bras pour l'amener ailleurs.

« -Stiles ! Reste avec moi ! Lui ordonnait l'alpha en le regardant, inquiet. »

Un hurlement strident se fit entendre, Lydia utilisait ses pouvoirs de banshee pour permettre à Erica de la localiser.

Derek l'entendit aussi et se précipita dans sa direction. La rousse avait déverrouillé la porte pour permettre à la meute de passer. L'alpha l'ouvrit d'un coup sec avec son pied et il s'engouffra dans la cave avec son amoureux dans les bras. Peu de temps après, Erica et Allison arrivèrent elles aussi.

oOo

« -Non, non, non, non, non... STILES ! Hurla Derek en tentant de le réveiller. »

Erica et Allison étaient agenouillées à côté de Peter et Isaac pendant que Lydia et Derek étaient accroupis à côté de l'hyperactif.

« -On n'a plus le choix... Erica il faut que tu portes Peter et Allison tu aideras Isaac à marcher en le soutenant. On va quitter cet endroit au plus vite pour mettre les blessés à l'abri. Exécution ! Ordonna l'alpha en caressant la main de son amoureux. »

Erica se dépêcha de positionner Peter sur son épaule pendant qu'Allison aidait Isaac à se mettre debout. Derek se releva en reprenant l'humain dans ses bras. Lydia rejoignit son amie pour l'aider à soutenir le lycanthrope. Tous se dépêchèrent de sortir.

oOo

« -Allison, où est ton père ? Souffla la rousse en atteignant la sortie.

-Euh dehors je crois...

-Il faut qu'il aille aider Scott, Boyd et Jackson, lança Derek qui avait entendu la conversation des deux humaines.

-Les aider... ? Répéta la brune.

-Ils sont en train de se battre contre Jessica...

-Oh mon dieu, chuchota Lydia. »

Le petit groupe d'humains et de loups-garous atteignirent la sortie sans encombres. Une fois arrivés dehors, ils se dirigèrent vers les voitures pour placer Peter, Isaac et Stiles à l'intérieur. Il y avait assez de véhicules pour leur permettre de les allonger sur la banquette arrière, ce qui les arrangeait fort bien au vu de leur état médiocre.

Allison se dépêcha de rejoindre son père et elle lui expliqua la situation. Chris et ses hommes pénétrèrent à leur tour dans le repaire.

oOo

« -Boyd ! Attention ! Hurla Scott en évitant une balle. »

Le loup-garou en question plongea à plat ventre pour se relever directement après et courir en direction de leur ennemie.

« -A nous deux sale garce ! Menaça t-il en tentant de l'attraper.

-Pas si vite mon petit loup, objecta la brune en évitant l'attaque. Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous. »

C'est à ce moment là que Chris et ses hommes arrivèrent, armés.

« -Et nous on n'a pas encore commencé... siffla le père d'Allison, un rictus sur les lèvres. »

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Verdict? Au moment où j'écris ces quelques lignes, il ne reste plus qu'une review et les 200 sont atteintes ! J'en suis très contente ! Merci à tous !_

Bientôt, la page "_Un tourment de curiosité_" sera tournée, nostalgie ... Mais je vous réserve d'autres fanfics, j'espère !


	29. Chapitre 28 - Libération?

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture ! _Merci de me faire remarquer les éventuelles erreurs si vous en trouvez._  
_

Merci à tous de me suivre depuis le début, vous êtes tous adorables.

* * *

Danny fixait ses amis, il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait. Tantôt il entendait des coups de feu répétés, tantôt il voyait Erica passer avec Peter sur son dos, peu après c'était Allison et Lydia qui débarquaient en aidant Isaac à marcher, quelques secondes plus tard ce fut au tour de Derek d'arriver avec Stiles dans les bras et pour couronner le tout, Chris s'en allait en lui disant de faire le guet. Il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre d'être le seul non au courant de la situation.

« -DANNY ! HOU HOU ! DANNY ! Viens m'aider à rentrer Isaac dans la voiture !

-Hein ? Le jeune homme fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Lydia et il sortit de ses pensées.

-Viens m'aider !

-Ah euh... j'arrive. »

Le brun se dépêcha d'atteindre la porsche de Jackson et il se pencha sur Isaac pour voir l'étendu des dégâts.

« -Isaac, j'ai eu tellement peur, comment tu te sens ?

-Bah... j'ai connu des jours meilleurs on va dire... mais des pires aussi avec mon père... enfin bref. Ca pourrait aller mieux. »

Danny lui sourit et passa le bras de l'homme autour de ses épaules afin de venir en aide à la rousse qui peinait à placer le blond sur la banquette arrière du véhicule.

« -Lydia... Quelqu'un va t-il enfin m'expliquer clairement ce qu'il se passe ou je dois encore attendre qu'une autre personne se fasse blesser ?

-Bon alors on va faire ça rapidement. Tu vois, Scott, Peter, Jackson, Boyd, Erica et Isaac sont des loups-garous.

-Ils se transforment en bestioles poilues et pas belles du tout, souffla un certain hyperactif qui venait apparemment d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Stiles ! S'écria Derek en découvrant que son amoureux venait de se réveiller.

-AIE ! J'ai hyper mal à l'épaule... se plaignit l'humain. Ca me démange ! AU SECOURS ! Fais quelque chose ! VITEEE.

-Calme toi Stiles ! Le raisonna l'alpha.

-ARGH ! Mais comment tu veux que je me calme ? »

Le lycanthrope lui sourit tendrement en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« -Ca te va comme ça ? Chuchota t-il à son oreille.

-Tu peux faire mieux... plaida l'autre.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de penser à ça ? Donne moi ta main. »

L'hyperactif s'exécuta et le loup-garou serra la main du plus jeune dans la sienne pour enlever un peu de douleur à l'adolescent. L'espace d'une seconde, ses yeux devinrent rouges puis ils reprirent leur couleur d'origine.

« -Je t'aime... souffla Stiles. »

L'alpha embrassa son amoureux sur le front en guise de réponse.

oOo

« -Le célèbre Argent en personne... quel honneur, ironisa Jessica en le toisant d'un regard mauvais.

-L'honneur n'est pas partagé.

-Vous m'en voyez confuse, ricana la brune.

-Moi pas. »

Chris sortit son pistolet et le pointa sur la jeune femme.

« -Rendez-vous, sinon je tire, menaça t-il.

-Je tremble de peur ! Répondit l'autre en dégainant à son tour son arme. »

Les deux humains se firent face avant que le père d'Allison ne se décide à prendre les devants et à tirer dans la jambe de la femme. Un cri strident se fit entendre puis un nouveau coup de feu fut tiré, cette fois-ci par Jessica, mais il n'atteignit pas la cible espérée. La brune s'effondra au sol en se tenant la jambe pendant que Nedd et un deuxième homme arrivaient.

Scott qui s'était caché derrière un mur pris le premier homme par surprise et il le mit hors d'état de nuire en quelques secondes. Jackson fit la même chose avec le deuxième humain.

Les hommes de Chris n'eurent plus qu'à téléphoner à la police pour leur livrer les trois membres de la secte. Après une rapide inspection des lieux, aucun autre ennemi ne fut trouvé. Le père d'Allison dût cependant raconter les faits mais il n'encourut aucune peine car la balle logée dans la jambe de la brune fut comptée comme « cas de légitime défense » par les ordres publics.

Suite à ça, les trois blessées furent conduits à l'hôpital le plus proche.

oOo

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

Isaac, Peter et Stiles étaient restés à l'hôpital pendant cinq jours. Stiles avait dû être opéré pour retirer la balle logée dans son épaule. Même quand leur état s'était amélioré ils avaient été gardés en observation. Leurs amis avaient veillés sur eux pendant tout ce temps là et ils n'étaient jamais restés seuls.

Chris et ses hommes étaient repartis à Beacon Hills après avoir apporté leur aide aux adolescents. Le père d'Allison avait même demandé à sa fille si elle voulait rentrer avec lui, mais la brune avait refusé, préférant rester avec ses amis.

Il était deux heures de l'après-midi quand la meute plia bagage et paya la note de l'hôtel. Ils avaient décidé d'écourter leur séjour suite aux récents événements qui les avaient tous un peu chamboulés. Isaac et Peter s'étaient vite remis de leur séquestration et l'aîné avait même eu le temps de remarquer le rapprochement entre son neveu et Stiles. Il avait cependant préféré ne rien dire et avait gardé pour lui ses constatations.

Tous les humains et lycanthropes de la meute étaient soulagés de rentrer à Beacon Hills pour retrouver leur vie tranquille d'adolescent normal. Normal ? Non. Ces adolescents étaient tout sauf normaux. Ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de se mettre dans des situations pas possible et incontrôlables. Mais c'est ça qui faisait tout leur charme...

oOo

« -Barre toi de là, Stilinski ! Siffla Jackson à l'attention de l'hyperactif.

-Avec un autre ton ça passerait mieux tu vois, Whittemore. Parce que monsieur est bien gentil avec ses insultes, mais c'est pas lui qui s'est retrouvé en salle d'opération hein ! Alors c'est bien beau de râler sur tout le monde, monsieur-je-suis-parfait, mais y'en a marre à la fin ! Alors non, je vais pas bouger du capot de ta voiture. Parce que mes fesses trouvent ta porsche très confortable... »

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Verdict? _Je suis désolée d'avance si vous trouvez que les péripéties s'enchaînent trop vite, je reconnais que j'ai légèrement accéléré certains passages.

J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :) Je tenais d'ailleurs à vous dire merci, encore une fois, car la fanfic a dépassée les 200 reviews ! C'est incroyable, vraiment merci à vous tous !


	30. Chapitre 29 - Whittemore et Stilinski

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture ! _Merci de me faire remarquer les éventuelles erreurs si vous en trouvez._  
_

Merci à tous de me suivre depuis le début, vous êtes tous adorables.

* * *

_Cinq jours auparavant, hôpital de Street Hills_

Stiles était allongé dans une chambre complètement blanche, du sol au plafond, en passant par les draps de son lit d'hôpital. Il soufflait de désespoir, il venait de se réveiller après son opération, qui s'était apparemment très bien déroulée.

« -Stiles ! S'exclama Derek en voyant que son amoureux était enfin réveillé, comment tu te sens ?

-Bah pas trop mal on va dire... ça me démange encore un peu dans l'épaule mais ça va mieux.

-L'opération s'est bien passée, ils t'ont retiré la balle et tu seras sur pied dans moins de cinq jours, je peux te...

-QUOI ? S'écria l'humain, CINQ JOURS !?

-Euh... Oui ?

-Mais c'est hyper long cinq jours Derek ! Je vais jamais tenir autant de temps dans cette affreuse chambre blanche et dénuée de vie. Car oui, cette chambre est affreuse, horrible, dégoûtante... Répugnante !

-C'est une chambre d'hôpital Stiles... Ils allaient pas t'accrocher des petites fleurs sur les murs non plus.

-Et bah pourquoi pas ? Ca m'aurait plu moi, des petites fleurs sur les murs.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, le raisonna l'alpha en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front, tu seras vite dehors.

-Si on peut appeler cinq jours « vite »... répliqua l'hyperactif en croisant les bras sur son torse. »

Le lycanthrope sourit en prenant la main de son copain dans la sienne qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Une sonnerie se fit soudain entendre.

« -Allô ? Demanda Derek en décrochant le portable de son amoureux qui n'était décidément pas décidé à faire d'efforts.

-Stiles ? C'est toi ?

-Euh non... Ce n'est pas Stiles, c'est... un ami.

-J'ai bien appelé sur son téléphone pourtant... Enfin, passez-le moi s'il-vous-plaît. »

Le loup-garou salua le père de l'humain avant de lui tendre le combiné. Ce dernier le réprimandait du regard.

« -Allô 'pa ?

-Stiles ! Ca va ? Tu es où ? Tu es encore à l'hôpital ? Tu t'es fait opérer ? Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as mal ? Comment tu te sens ? Tu veux que je vienne ? Déballa le shérif en parlant à toute vitesse.

-Papa... Calme toi. Tout va bien, je suis à l'hôpital de Street Hills, je me suis fait opérer tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas la peine que tu te déplaces, reste à la maison, je serai bientôt de retour, et en pleine forme pour t'enquiquiner, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Oh si, je vais venir, je serai là dans quelques heures.

-Papa ! Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine. Je vais bien, je te le jure. Tu pourrais être appelé en urgence à Beacon Hills pour une affaire, ne te déplace pas pour ça.

-Raconte moi en détails ce qu'il s'est passé, que j'aille toucher deux mots au sale petit con qui t'a tiré dessus !

-Papa ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais bien ! No stress ! Primo, ce n'est pas « un con » mais « une conne » et secundo elle est en prison, donc ce n'est pas la peine d'aller lui casser la gueule, on te laisserait pas passer de toute façon... Alors sois gentil, reste bien tranquillement à la maison, regarde la télé, mange,... équilibré si possible ! Je suis sûr que tu as profité de mon absence pour manger tout et n'importe quoi ! Attends un peu que je revienne, ça va te faire bizarre ! Parce qu'avec moi, ce sera certainement pas fast food tous les jours hein, E-Q-U-I-L-I-B-R-E ! Raah mais je m'absente une semaine et demi et toi tu fais quoi ? Tu manges n'importe quoi !

-Stiles... Je n'ai pas mangé tous les jours au fast food, juste... un jour sur deux.

-Papa ! Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, tu restes à Beacon Hills et tu t'inquiètes de rien ok ? Je gère la fougère !

-Mouais... j'aimerai bien te croire.

-Alors crois moi si tu aimerais me croire, parce qu'il faut me croire, je suis du genre fiable.

-Fiable tu dis ?

-Ouais, fiable. Bon c'est pas que, je dois te laisser, tchuss.

-C'est ça... tchuss. »

Le jeune Stilinski souffla avant de poser son téléphone sur la table à côté de lui, il avait réglé le problème du « père inquiet ». Il pouvait maintenant dédier le reste de sa journée à un certain alpha...

oOo

_Vendredi ; 9h30 a.m._

« -Stilinski ! Je vais pas le répéter trois fois : TU BOUGES TON CUL DU CAPOT DE MA PORSCHE !

-Pas envie.

-Bouge toi !

-Pas envie.

-Je vais te faire bouger de là sinon !

-Pas envie.

-Arrête de répéter ça !

-Pas envie.

-JE VAIS TE TUER !

-Pas envie. »

Jackson sentait qu'il allait perdre le contrôle, l'humain le provoquait et si il ne bougeait pas dans les trois minutes qui suivraient, il allait le faire bouger lui même.

« -Stiles, sors de là, souffla Scott à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je suis bien moi là, bouda l'autre.

-Mais enfin ! Tu vois bien que tu l'énerves.

-J'en ai rien à foutre.

-Stiles... »

Tous perdaient patience. Scott tourna son regard vers Derek pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait sérieusement faire quelque chose pour sortir l'hyperactif de la voiture de Jackson. L'alpha haussa les épaules, un rictus sur les lèvres. Il s'approcha néanmoins de son amoureux pour lui parler.

« -Stiles, s'il-te-plaît, descend de là.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? Le réprima son amoureux.

-Tu énerves Jackson, et les autres aimeraient bien rentrer à Beacon Hills, y comprit toi. »

L'humain haussa les épaules, ce qui eut le don d'agacer encore plus Whittemore.

« -Bon la plaisanterie a assez duré ! Dégage de là sale parasite ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le lycanthrope attrapa Stiles et le força à descendre.

« -Bas les pattes sale loup-garou grincheux ! »

L'hyperactif essaya de se débattre mais Jackson était trop fort comparé à lui. Il dut s'avouer vaincu.

« -Je te déteste ! Grinça t-il en se retrouvant assis par terre.

-C'est réciproque, je te rassure. »

Toutes les personnes qui avaient assisté à la scène rigolaient de bon cœur, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'on les changerait, ces deux-là !

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Verdict? _J'avais prévu de terminer cette fanfiction à trente chapitres, mais elle sera apparemment un peu plus longue que prévu. D'ici cinq chapitres environ elle sera fini, si je ne la rallonge pas encore ; et me connaissant...


	31. Chapitre 30 - Come back at home

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture ! _Merci de me faire remarquer les éventuelles erreurs si vous en trouvez._  
_

Merci à tous de me suivre depuis le début, vous êtes tous adorables.

* * *

Concernant Peter et Isaac, quand ils furent arrivés à l'hôpital, ils étaient dans un état médiocre à cause des décharges électriques qu'ils avaient reçues durant les quelques jours passés enfermés dans une cave. Ils avaient été ausculté par des médecins qui leur avaient donné divers médicaments contre la douleur, chose inutile pour des loups-garous. Le problème étant que, lorsque les chirurgiens avaient voulu les opérer pour voir l'étendu des dégâts causés par les brûlures dûes à l'électricité, il s'était avéré que nos deux amis étaient sur pied et en pleine forme. Tous les membres de l'hôpital n'y avait rien compris et avaient cru à une plaisanterie. Les lycanthropes avaient donc été tout deux renvoyés hors de l'établissement, non sans avoir été sermonnés et menacés d'être envoyés en prison pour plaisanterie dans le cadre médical. Ce qui avait fait beaucoup rire Stiles à son réveil, Derek avait été moins joyeux suite à ce désagrément en sachant qu'ils auraient pu être découverts.

oOo

Dans le cas présent, tout le monde allait bien et les discussions allaient bon train dans les différents véhicules qui se dirigeaient tous vers Beacon Hills. Stiles chantait à tue-tête tout en conduisant son véhicule, Jackson râlait sur sa copine qui voulait s'arrêter pour soulager sa vessie, Boyd et Erica s'embrassaient dans la voiture de Derek, Peter jetait des coups d'oeils suspicieux à son neveu, Danny ricanait en assistant à une des interminables dispute de ses deux amis et pour finir, Scott souriait fréquemment à Allison qui lui ordonnait de continuer à regarder la route.

_Un jour tout à fait normal pour résumer._

Tout allait parfaitement bien, les blessés s'étaient bien remis, Danny avait été mis au courant de la situation et était encore plus perdu qu'au temps où il n'y comprenait rien et les différents couples profitaient des bons moments ensemble.

oOo

C'est en début d'après-midi que la meute arriva à Beacon Hills. Ils s'étaient tous réunis chez Derek pour manger un bout avant de séparer leurs chemins pour retrouver leurs familles.

« -Aaaah ça fait du bien de retrouver nos habitudes et de ne plus être pourchassé par d'affreux bonhommes qui veulent notre peau. Ca fait vraiment du bien, souffla Stilinski en se laissant tomber dans le canapé de l'alpha. C'était vraiment tout sauf les meilleurs vacances de ma vie, et qui aurait cru ça ? Moi qui pensait bronzer au soleil et profiter de...

-Pas besoin de dire le prénom, on voit de qui tu parles, rouspéta Jackson en poussant l'humain qui prenait toute la place.

-Gnagnagna j'allais pas dire de prénom d'abord sale ronchon.

-Vous allez pas recommencer vous deux ! S'enquit Allison en arrivant à son tour dans le hall.

-C'est lui qui a commencé, dirent Whittemore et Stilinski d'une même voix, montrant chacun l'autre du doigt.

-Je vois... »

Des rires se firent entendre suite à cette énième chamaillerie des deux hommes.

« -Bon vous venez manger ou vous préférez mourir de faim sur ce canapé en vous insultant ? Questionna Scott en pointant le canapé de sa fourchette. »

Les deux personnes présentes dans le salon se fixèrent avant de se lever d'un bond et de courir à table. Il restait une place entre Derek et Lydia et ils voulaient tous les deux s'y asseoir. Ce qui valut à Stiles de se retrouver encore une fois, assis par terre.

« -JE TE DETESTE ! Hurla t-il à l'attention de Jackson qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Ferme-la et mange, Stilinski. »

L'humain aurait tué le loup-garou si ses yeux contenaient des fusils, à coup sûr. Il s'assit donc à côté de Scott et d'Erica. La fin du repas se déroula normalement.

oOo

Isaac et Danny s'étaient rendus compte suite à cette épreuve qu'ils avaient chacun besoin l'un de l'autre. Cela expliquait leur venue au cinéma cet après-midi là. Main dans la main, se lançant des regards amoureux et s'embrassant tendrement de temps en temps, ils s'étaient installés dans la salle et ils profitaient chacun l'un de l'autre. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ? Il valait mieux croquer la vie à pleine dents pendant que c'était encore possible.

oOo

Peter quant à lui voulait parler à Stiles. Depuis que le lycanthrope avait été enlevé, séquestré et torturé, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter et ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. C'est pourquoi, il s'était rendu chez l'hyperactif et il escaladait le mur de la maison pour taper à sa fenêtre. Le jeune Stilinski mit un petit temps de réaction avant de comprendre que le bruit provenait de l'ouverture de sa chambre. Il grogna avant de se lever nonchalamment de son lit. Il crut d'abord que c'était son enquiquineur de meilleur ami qui venait le voir, mais il comprit vite que l'individu n'était autre que Peter.

« -Peter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais qu'on parle.

-A propos de quoi ? Demanda le plus jeune, même si il savait très bien quel allait être le sujet de conversation.

-Tu sais très bien, inutile que je te le dise.

-Mais pas du tout, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, annonça Stiles de son air le plus innocent, détournant la tête.

-Tu mens, j'entends tes battements de coeur, sourit l'aîné.

-Et toi tu triches, répliqua l'autre en le toisant.

-Bon je peux entrer ou tu me laisses à la fenêtre ?

-Entre... »

L'humain s'écarta pour laisser le loup-garou entrer dans la pièce. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Stiles bredouille :

« -Je suis désolé...

-Désolé ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute pourtant...

-Ce n'est pas de la tienne non plus. On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments.

-Je sais mais... désolé de te faire du mal, désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aimer comme toi tu m'aimes, désolé d'être aussi maladroit, de pas toujours faire comprendre aux gens que je tiens à eux, désolé de l'aimer lui plutôt que toi, désolé... Peter je … je suis désolé. »

Stiles ne put retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler depuis un moment. Il adorait Peter, il détestait lui faire du mal, et il était conscient que c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire actuellement.

L'aîné prit l'adolescent contre son torse et l'enlaça jusqu'à ce que les sursauts répétés du plus jeune cessent.

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Verdict? La fin est proche... d'ici deux chapitres environ je pense. Merci à tous pour votre soutient sans faille !_


	32. Chapitre 31 - Amour au grand jour?

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **T

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture ! _Merci de me faire remarquer les éventuelles erreurs si vous en trouvez._  
_

Merci à tous de me suivre depuis le début, vous êtes tous adorables.

* * *

Stiles était assis sur son lit, les genoux repliés contre son torse, il fixait le mur en face de lui. Il ne regrettait pas son choix. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir choisi Derek plutôt que Peter. Mais il ne voulait pas blesser l'aîné et pourtant, il avait dû le faire en lui faisant comprendre que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, que son cœur appartenait à l'alpha. L'adulte était parti, lui disant qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour oublier sa déception amoureuse, mais qu'il finirait par y arriver. Le plus jeune s'était retrouvé seul dans sa chambre et il attendait longuement que le temps passe. Tout à coup, sa fenêtre s'ouvrit. Il tourna la tête vers l'ouverture et il retint un soupir de soulagement en découvrant l'identité du nouveau venu.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il est venu faire ici ? Demanda Derek en humant l'air de la pièce.

-Hein ? De qui tu parles ?

-Peter. Pourquoi il était dans ta chambre ?

-Ah... Peter. Il est venu s'excuser, expliqua l'adolescent en regardant son amoureux pour voir sa réaction. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de son copain pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« -Je ne te partage pas, tu le sais ça ?

-Oui, et moi non plus je te partage pas, répliqua l'autre en souriant. »

Le lycanthrope posa ses mains sur la taille de l'hyperactif et le fit basculer sous lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

« -Ca non plus, je le partage pas, souffla t-il.

-Je sens que je vais passer une excellente nuit, s'exclama Stiles d'un ton enjoué. »

oOo

Peter marchait dans la rue, les mains dans les poches. Il avait envie de se changer les idées mais il ne savait pas comment alors il se contentait juste de marcher sans but précis. Il avait la tête baissée, le regard triste. Tout à coup, il percuta quelqu'un qui tomba sur le sol. Il releva la tête d'un seul coup et fut étonné de découvrir Melissa.

« -Oh je suis affreusement désolée ! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! S'empressa de s'excuser la mère de Scott en se frottant l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé, je vous ai foncé dedans, s'excusa le loup-garou en présentant sa main à la jeune femme. »

Le regard de la brune croisa celui de Peter.

« -Vous... Vous êtes celui qui ne m'a jamais rappelé suite à notre rendez-vous... constata Melissa en scrutant l'homme face à elle.

-J'ai eu... disons quelques soucis personnels, j'ai une chance d'être pardonné ?

-Hmm... Pourquoi pas si vous me proposez un nouveau rendez-vous, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

-Je n'y vois aucuns inconvénients ! Accepta l'oncle de Derek en aidant Melissa à se relever. »

Tous deux partirent en direction d'un restaurant, se lançant quelques coups d'oeils hésitants de temps à autres. Peter allait peut-être oublier Stiles plus vite que prévu...

oOo

Le lendemain, Derek se leva comme d'habitude avant son amoureux qui dormait comme un bébé. Il s'habilla avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour quitter la maison. Il avait d'abord pris soin de déposer un post-it sur le bureau de Stiles pour le prévenir de son départ et pour lui rappeler qu'il était attendu au manoir l'après-midi même. Après un dernier coup d'oeil en direction du lit où dormait l'adolescent, l'alpha quitta la pièce en sautant habillement dehors. Il allait partir quand il tomba nez à nez avec le shérif dans le jardin.

« -Derek Hale ? S'étonna le père de Stiles.

-Monsieur Stilinski... Bonjour, tenta le lycanthrope qui ne savait pas comment échapper à cette situation.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans mon jardin de si bonne heure ?

-Euh...

-Ah salut 'pa ! Cria Stiles depuis sa fenêtre qui venait d'être réveillé par la discussion qui se tenait en bas de la maison.

-Stiles... je crois que tu me dois quelques explications, annonça son père en montrant le loup-garou du regard.

-D-Derek ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le jardin de ma maison ? Tu venais me demander si Scott était au manoir peut-être... Ou bien autre chose... Ouais c'est peut-être bien autre chose. Non mais je sais pas moi, je savais pas que tu passais me voir hein, … Et puis peut-être que...

-Stiles, inutile de chercher des excuses, descends tout de suite. »

Le jeune Stilinski lâcha un « merde » avant de refermer sa fenêtre et de s'habiller pour rejoindre son amoureux et son père.

« -Papa... Tu es pas encore au boulot ? Tu vas être en retard tu sais... Et puis on a sûrement besoin de ton aide sur une nouvelle enquête ! Je veux pas te retarder plus longtemps moi hein, si tu veux on discutera demain... ou après-demain... ou jamais. Jamais ça me va bien mieux que demain tu sais.

-On va discuter maintenant mon petit bonhomme, tu n'arriveras pas à retarder cette discussion.

-Mais rien ne presse, je t'assure! Ca peut attendre encore quelques jours, ou quelques mois ou...

-Ou rien du tout. Qu'est-ce que Derek Hale faisait dans ta chambre ? »

Les joues du fils du shérif s'empourprèrent et il ne trouva rien à répondre à cette question.

« -De-Derek Hale dans ma chambre ? Mais euh... Il n'était pas dans ma chambre hein ! Il était dans le jardin... Oh et puis j'en sais rien !

-Stiles ! Je sais très bien que ce jeune homme sortait de ta chambre... par la fenêtre apparemment, alors si tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi, je lui demande directement !

-Stiles, c'est le bon moment pour lui dire non ? Demanda Derek en fixant l'humain.

-P-pour lui dire quoi ? Je n'ai rien du tout à lui dire moi !

-Bon et bien je vais devoir lui dire moi même alors...

-Mais enfin de quoi tu parles !? S'exclama Stiles en écrasant le pied du lycanthrope pour le faire taire.

-Je vous écoute, annonça le shérif en se tournant vers le brun. »

Stiles avait croisé les bras sur son torse et boudait, il ne se sentait pas près à annoncer à son père sa relation amoureuse avec un homme... qui s'appelait Derek Hale et qui avait eu affaire aux services de polices qui plus est.

« -Je suis le petit ami de votre fils. »

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Verdict? Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre pour cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire jusqu'au bout et que vous ne serez pas déçus par la fin !_


	33. Chapitre 32 - Un tourment qui s'achève

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage)

**Rating: **M

**Avertissement: **Les homophobes peuvent passer leur chemin, présence de couple homosexuel

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. _Bonne lecture ! _Merci de me faire remarquer les éventuelles erreurs si vous en trouvez._  
_

Merci à tous de me suivre depuis le début, vous êtes tous adorables. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour l'ultime chapitre !

* * *

Le shérif regardait tour à tour son fils et son éventuel « petit-copain ». Il attendait que Stiles confirme les propos de Derek. Il voulait entendre cette phrase sortir de la bouche du plus jeune. Mais rien n'était prêt à sortir apparemment.

« -Je... Euh... Oui. Derek est mon petit-copain... annonça Stiles en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de son père et en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

-Et bien ! Ce n'était pas si compliqué à dire non ?

-Un peu si... »

Le jeune Stilinski ne comptait pas présenter l'alpha à son père avant encore quelques temps. Il ne voulait pas accélérer les choses en faisant déjà les présentations. Mais ce qui était fait était fait, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

« -Vous n'allez pas rester dehors les bras croisés non ? Allez fiston, on va aller en discuter à l'intérieur.

-Hein ? Mais ça peut pas attendre ? Je suis sûr que Derek a plein de trucs à faire en plus ! On peut remettre ça à plus tard non ?

-Et moi je suis sûr que monsieur Hale peut bien consacrer cinq minutes à son beau père. »

L'hyperactif retint un étouffement à cause du « beau-père » qui venait d'être employé. Il n'avait pas eu de petite-amie ni de petit-ami avant le lycanthrope et il n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de déjà présenter son amoureux. Cependant, le shérif ne lui laissa pas le choix et il dût rentrer à l'intérieur en compagnie du loup-garou.

oOo

« -Oui... je pense qu'on a prit la bonne décision en choisissant de partir... On va pouvoir vivre ensemble maintenant, déclara une voix.

-Mais comment les autres vont-ils le prendre ? On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça...

-Tout ira bien, ils comprendront. »

Un homme et une femme discutaient debout dans une pièce, leurs doigts étaient entrelacés.

« -Je t'aime, annonça la voix féminine.

-Moi aussi, Erica. »

oOo

« -Bon et bien papa je sais pas ce que tu veux savoir de plus... En fait il y a même rien à savoir de plus. Je sors avec Derek, point à la ligne. Je sais que tu le portes pas particulièrement dans ton cœur donc je t'en ai pas parlé, c'est tout.

-Ce n'est effectivement pas l'homme que j'aurai préféré qui sorte avec mon fils mais si il te rend heureux...

-Il me rend heureux. Je l'aime vraiment tu sais.

-Je suis content pour toi fiston. Et toi, Derek, que penses-tu de tout ça ?

-Ce que je pense de notre relation votre fils et moi ? Et bien je pense que Stiles a déjà tout dit, je suis moi aussi heureux et je l'aime, répondit l'alpha qui n'aimait pas spécialement devoir déclarer ses sentiments comme ça, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais dit « je t'aime » à son amoureux. Il trouvait que c'était trop tôt.

-Tout va bien dans ce cas, vous pouvez partir vous deux.

-Merci 'pa ! »

Derek salua le shérif avant de sortir accompagné de Stiles. Ils attendirent que l'adulte ait fermé la porte pour souffler.

« -Punaise ! Si je m'attendais à déjà devoir lui dire... On aurait dû en discuter avant de lui annoncer ça comme ça, comme un cheveu dans une soupe. Enfin... il l'a assez bien pris on dirait... »

Le lycanthrope ne répondit pas et se contenta de faire glisser sa main sur la hanche de l'adolescent pour le rapprocher de lui.

« -Hmm.. je mérite un peu de réconfort, confirma Stiles. »

L'alpha kidnappa les lèvres de son amoureux avant d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture.

« -Hey ! Mon réconfort a pas duré longtemps... bredouilla l'humain.

-Ton père nous regarde par la fenêtre.

-HEIN !? Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt non ? »

Derek ricana avant de s'asseoir sur le siège conducteur de sa camero.

« -Si je l'avais remarqué avant, je te l'aurais dit avant.

-Mouais, bouda l'autre en croisant les bras sur son torse. »

Le jeune Hale démarra la voiture en observant son amoureux.

« -Tu vas pas me faire un caca made in Stiles ? Plaisanta le loup-garou.

-Tu es plus doué que moi pour ça, répliqua l'autre. »

oOo

« -Euh... Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes en plein milieu de la forêt ? Demanda le plus jeune en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Tu voulais pas être réconforté ?

-Je crois bien que si ! Ajouta l'hyperactif en sautant dehors. »

Derek contourna la voiture pour arriver à la hauteur de son amoureux. Stiles posa ses lèvres sur sa bouche et le lycanthrope le fit basculer dans le feuillage.

« -C'est extrêmement romantique, ironisa l'adolescent.

-Arrête de parler au moins cinq minutes, répliqua l'autre en plongeant ses iris verts dans ceux noisettes de Stiles.  
-Hmm... comment te résister. »

Le loup-garou embrassa langoureusement le plus jeune et il lui retira son tee-shirt. L'humain enleva ses chaussures qu'il envoya plus loin avant de déboutonner la chemise de l'aîné. Derek lécha amoureusement le torse de son amoureux. Il descendit un peu plus bas de façon à ouvrir le jean de Stiles et il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes avant de lui enlever complètement.

« -Tu es un trop habillé maintenant, protesta l'hyperactif en essayant de retirer le pantalon du jeune Hale à son tour. Là, c'est mieux comme ça. »

Derek embrassa l'humain fougueusement. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il voulait sentir la peau chaude de l'hyperactif contre la sienne, il le voulait entièrement pour lui.

Stiles ne put retenir un gémissement quand l'alpha passa une main sous son boxer.

« -Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a personne par ici ? S'inquiéta l'adolescent.

-Sûr et certain, souffla l'autre. »

Derek continua son petit jeu, entremêlant sa langue avec celle de l'hyperactif, le faisant attendre pour augmenter son excitation. Quelques temps après, le boxer de Stiles disparaissait très vite suivi par celui du lycanthrope.

« -Ne les envoie pas trop loin, souffla l'humain entre deux gémissements, il faudra quand même les récupérer après.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, chuchota Derek avant de reprendre son activité. »

oOo

Nos deux amoureux arrivèrent au manoir environ trente minutes plus tard. Ils avaient un peu de retard, toute la meute les attendait déjà.

« -Bah alors ? Vous étiez où ? Questionna Scott en arrivant près de son meilleur ami. Tiens ? C'est quoi ce truc dans tes cheveux ? »

Il prit entre ses doigts une feuille logée dans la chevelure de Stiles.

« -Une... feuille ?

-Elle a dû tomber d'un arbre pour arriver dans mes cheveux, mentit l'adolescent. »

Lydia qui avait écouté toute la conversation s'approcha de l'hyperactif pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

« -Où elle a dû arriver là après quelques galipettes dans la forêt, sourit-elle d'un air innocent. »

Stiles rougit suite à cette insinuation mais l'attention fut reportée sur Erica et Boyd qui attendaient dans le salon pour leur annoncer une nouvelle apparemment. Tous les membres de la meute s'assirent sur le canapé ou par terre en attendant que les deux amoureux se mettent à parler.

« -Moi et Erica, nous avons pris la décision de quitter la ville, commença Boyd.

-QUOI ? S'étrangla Isaac. Mais vous pouvez pas faire ça ! On est une famille...

-On reviendra souvent à Beacon Hills pour venir vous voir de toute façon, ajouta Erica, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

-Mais pourquoi vous partez ? Demanda Stiles.

-On a envie d'emménager ensemble et si on reste ici nos parents ne voudront jamais, alors on va demander notre émancipation pour faire notre vie ailleurs, tous les deux, continua l'adolescent noir.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris vous quittez la meute ? Demanda Derek.

-Oui... nous n'avons le choix.

-Bon et bien je vais de ce pas organiser une fête d'au revoir ! Annonça Lydia en feuilletant son agenda. »

Tous les adolescents et adultes présents continuèrent à discuter l'après-midi durant, et il était convenu que tout le monde revienne le samedi avant la fin des vacances pour faire une fête d'adieu.

oOo

« -Boyd et Erica vont me manquer, entama Stiles en s'allongeant sur son lit.

-A moi aussi, mais on les reverra de toute façon, continua Derek.

-Bien sûr !

-Je peux utiliser ta salle de bain pour prendre une douche ? Demanda l'alpha.

-Tu as même pas besoin de demander, par contre... je viens avec toi ! »

L'alpha ricana pour toute réponse avant de prendre Stiles par la main afin de l'entraîner jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« -Hmm... A mon tour de te déshabiller ! S'enthousiasma le plus jeune en sautant au cou de son amoureux. »

« Je t'aime, souffla Derek.» Il avait enfin réussi à lui dire, et ce n'était certainement pas la dernière fois qu'il lui dirait.

Des baisers passionnés furent échangés avant que le jeune couple ne se glisse dans la douche pour enlever les feuilles glissées dans leurs cheveux peut-être...

**Fin**

* * *

**Et voilà, "Un tourment de curiosité" s'arrête ici :) C'est avec nostalgie que je poste ce dernier chapitre, qui j'espère, vous plaira toujours autant ! Vous pourrez d'ailleurs remarquer qu'il est un peu plus long que les précédents ;) Je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur pour m'avoir suivi du début jusqu'à la fin et de m'avoir soutenu dans l'écriture de ma toute première fanfiction. Je vous fais d'énormes bisous et peut-être à bientôt pour une prochaine histoire... !**


End file.
